A Trial Unlike Any Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While a new Dark Giant has arrived in Skylands, a new evil is making an appearance that will test the bonds of the Portal Masters and the Skylanders and put the trust of them all to the test. Co-written with robotman25. :)
1. Too Quiet

**A story robotman25 and I have done together. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze, Flare, Solaceon, Nebulus, and Viola belong to robotman25. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to SkullyBoyFanGirl83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Rachel, Crystal, Amelia, Slate, Autumn, and Speedlight belong to me.**

* * *

 **A Trial Unlike Any Other**

 **Chapter 1: Too Quiet**

"It's been too quiet," Rachel said to herself as she studied a map of Skylands in the library. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Spellslamzer and Nebulus enter the room. "Hi, you two," she said in greeting.

"Hello, Rachel," Spellslamzer greeted her.

"Hello, Tech Portal Master," Nebulus replied.

Rachel smiled. "You can call me Rachel, Nebulus," she said before her smile faded and she looked at the map, a frown coming to her face.

"What is it, Rachel?" Spellslamzer asked.

She took a deep breath. "Is it just me, or has it been really too quiet since Nebulus joined us?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, ever since Nebulus schooled Kaos, that little creep hasn't shown himself around here," the tall spell punk said.

Nebulus giggled. "He should have known better than to try and charm a giant," she said. "Besides, Solaceon had my heart long before that little creep tried to turn his charm on me."

They all chuckled, but Rachel was worried. "I don't know," she said. "It's been about two weeks since then and it's been peaceful, but that usually means Kaos is either back at his castle licking his wounds or…planning something really bad."

They heard the worry in the Tech Portal Master's voice. "Have you said anything to anyone else?" Spellslamzer asked.

"Not yet," Rachel said. "But I am going to call in the other Portal Masters. And I might even call in and speak to the Skylanders too. Call it a gut feeling, but something tells me that whatever Kaos does next…it'll be something we've never gone through before."

Nebulus was now worried as she recalled what she knew was coming. She hadn't told anyone, not even Master Eon, because trust was very fragile right now between her and the Portal Masters, despite them seeing she could be trusted. She knew something was coming, but she couldn't say what because she knew then if she did, the future would have a different outcome. Secretly, she still held hope that they would triumph in the coming battle.

But while she knew it was going to be bad and who was possibly coming, she couldn't tell anyone for sure because of the future being changed or what had been prophesized might not happen. She knew there had been a small, little-known prophecy about the Dark orb that had held her until recently and under that had been a prophecy that almost no one knew about. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the window, her gaze far away as Rachel and Spellslamzer spoke for a moment longer before the Tech Portal Master called in the Skylanders, who came at once and some of their with their children. Rachel looked worried as she spoke with them.

"It's been very quiet lately," she said. "Something tells me Kaos is planning something big."

"Bigger than the Skyeater?" Roller Brawl asked, holding her daughters, Flare and Viola, close to her.

"Possibly," Rachel answered, seeing her fiancée come up with Autumn and Speedlight, who looked a bit scared. "We've never gone two weeks without hearing from Kaos. The most has been at least a week."

Jet-Vac nodded. "That little creep does come back no matter how many times we've stopped him," he said.

"And he keeps getting strong it seems," Enigma pointed out.

"And that strength just makes him more stupid it seems, but somehow, he manages to almost pull off his plan," Golden Queen said.

"One of the reasons we stopped working for him," Dr. Krankcase said, referring to long ago.

Spyro looked worried. "And then…Master Eon showing us the same mark," he said.

A few days ago, Master Eon had revealed that he too bore a mark just like Kaos, but had said nothing about why he had it or if it meant he was related to Kaos. Rachel had been pondering it with Blaze and both had agreed that it made sense that both Kaos and Master Eon had almost the same powers, but Kaos used the darker side of the power while Master Eon used the justice side of the power.

Rachel placed a hand on Spyro's shoulder. "I know," she said, her voice soft but still carrying around the room. "We've got a lot of questions and not a lot of answers."

Ambush spoke up. "We've known Kaos is powerful, but we've always thought Master Eon was more powerful than that little punk," he said. "But…with Master Eon having the same mark on his forehead ask Kaos…,"

"It serves to assume that Kaos is just as powerful as Master Eon," Starcast finished.

"That's what scares me," Knightmare said, which was something because nothing could scare the centaur, but she looked very worried now. "If Kaos can match Master Eon's powers blow for blow, then he has a chance to win and take over Skylands."

"And with no offense to Master Eon, Kaos is much younger," Hood Sickle said. "That little creep might use that to his advantage."

Rachel nodded, all those fears were foremost in her mind too. She had had little luck finding out more about what they had known for so long to be Kaos' mark. Skylands' history went only as far back as the Arkeyan Empire and there was nothing on the history before that. The male Portal Masters had even gone to the Archives and the Spell Punk Library, but also had little luck finding out more. The Tech Portal Master now took a deep breath. "Everyone," she said, getting their attention. "I know this a lot to ask, but I beg each of you, keep your eyes open and wary for anything. Until we know what Kaos is up to."

"Can we help in that too, Auntie Rachel?" Flare asked.

"Yes, Flare," Rachel answered. "If you see anything that looks like Kaos' work or Kaos himself, run to the Academy and sound the alarm."

The little one nodded. While she was still young and not ready to face off evil, she could at least keep watch and make sure everyone was alerted if Kaos did try anything. "We could ask some of the Mabu to stand as watchers too," Ninjini said. "They'll surely want to help."

"That would probably be best," said Solaceon. "If we can have volunteers offer to watch over their towns and sound the alarm if they spot anything, Kaos won't be able to surprise us, hopefully."

"Not a bad idea," Rachel agreed. "The more eyes, the better."

"We Skylanders can head out and ask the Mabu and other inhabitants if they'd be willing to do so," said Tree Rex and everyone nodded in agreement. Before they all left, Rachel called the other Portal Masters and they all came in, those that had children accepting them from their spouses and sitting down as Rachel wished the Skylanders luck and the children sat down quietly, knowing their aunt was about to give a very important meeting.

"Any luck finding out more about what the mark really is?" Kairi asked.

"No luck," Blaze replied. "We combed all over the Archives and the Spell Punk Library. Even Spellslamzer and Hugo helped us."

"And Kaos has been way too quiet," Drew said.

"When Katie and I scouted over at his lair the other day, it was very quiet," Elliott reported and Katie nodded.

Rachel bit her lip. "That doesn't sound like Kaos," she said.

"No, Kaos wouldn't give up on trying to destroy us and Skylands," said Isabel.

"Then what is he planning or doing?" Jamie asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, though I don't like that idea," Sage said.

"Unfortunately, we've exhausted every avenue to try and figure out what Kaos is up to and trying to figure out what the mark we've known for so long as Kaos' mark really is," Bree said quietly.

"Then what else can we do?" Amelia asked, holding her son, Slate.

Flare and Viola clung to their father and Speedlight and Autumn clung to their mother, who held them close to her. Even Crystal clung to her older sister. "Rach, what do we do?" She asked.

The Tech Portal Master took a deep breath. "Wait and ride out the storm," she finally said.

They all knew this meant to wait and see and they all nodded while mentally preparing themselves for more training and being more watchful until they knew for sure Kaos had either given up or his latest plans ruined.

Deep in Kaos' lair, the evil Portal Master laughed. "Soon," he said. "As soon as I unleash this evil, those Portal Masters' will be under my control and Eon will be crushed."

A dark, slowly moving tornado was in front of him. "Are you almost ready, my dear?" He asked.

"Yes, Kaos," came a voice that sounded like the best voice one could ever hear, smooth and enticing. "Soon, I'll be free and you will be the greatest Portal Master of all."

"Yes," he said before laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Who is Kaos talking to and what is he really up to? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Missing Portal Masters

**Chapter 2: Missing Portal Masters**

Enigma raced into the Academy, searching everyone for Jamie, but was unable to find him. Knightmare burst into the Academy, looking frantic and stopping just in time before she crashed into the Magic Skylander. "Enigma, have you seen Drew?" She asked frantically.

"No," he said, sounding worried. "Have you seen Jamie?"

"No," she replied, her voice tinged with fear.

Echo came racing in. "I can't find Ink!" She exclaimed.

"And I can't find Sage!" Whirlwind said, looking frantic.

Roller and her two daughters arrived and noticed how frantic the others looked. "Auntie Knightmare, what's wrong?" Flare asked the centaur.

"We can't find your uncles, little one," Enigma said.

"Funny you should mention that," Roller Brawl said. "I can't find Blaze."

The Skylanders looked frantic. "All the male Portal Masters are missing," said Echo. "Something's wrong."

Whirlwind instantly knew what to do. "Find the female Portal Masters," she said. "Then we all seek out Master Eon."

Quickly, they all took off. Echo ran to find Isabel and Bree, telling them that Elliott was gone. Whirlwind found Kairi and Katie and told them the news. Knightmare found Amelia and quickly brought her up to date while Enigma found Rachel and Crystal, who were instantly alert upon hearing that their cousin was missing.

They headed for Master Eon's office and entered and he faced them, looking worried. "Nearly half of the Portal Masters are missing," he said.

"But only the male Portal Masters," Isabel said. "That sounds a bit weird."

"Did they go on a mission?" Katie asked.

"No, there are no missions," Master Eon said.

"Then where are they?" Bree asked.

Katie then recalled something she and Rachel had learned recently. "What about the books that can reveal what happened?" She asked. "Like the ones the Skylanders used when searching for the Mask of Power."

"That just might give us the answers we need," Isabel said.

"Master Eon, where would those books be?" Rachel asked.

Tapping his staff, Master Eon made the books appear and they gathered around to watch. The picture shifted to Blaze's room and they saw him standing there with Roller Brawl and she was in a bikini and looking at him lovingly. Roller Brawl blushed but then noticed something. "Wait, when was this?" She asked.

Master Eon checked. "A few nights ago," he said.

"I was with my brothers then and my parents were watching the girls," she said.

They watched as the girl who looked like Roller kissed Blaze and a dark mist suddenly appeared and looked to hypnotize the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master before he disappeared. A potion bottle was left in his place. "A potion bottle?" Rachel said.

"I saw that and brought it to Pop Fizz and he couldn't figure what had been in it," Roller explained.

The scene shifted to Jamie's room, where he was sleeping and a figure quietly moved, the dark hiding who it was as a dark mist surrounded the boy and he sat up, looking hypnotized as he disappeared too. "A hypnotic mist?" Bree asked.

"Looks like it," Kairi said. "Jamie's eyes were glassy, like Blaze's eyes."

Again, they saw the scene changed to reveal Elliott's room. He was also asleep, but suddenly woke up, reaching for his scimitar, but the dark mist overtook him and his eyes became glassy before he disappeared. "I don't like this," Crystal said with a whimper.

"Did the same happen to Drew and Sage?" Rachel asked.

The picture split in two, revealing both Portal Master's rooms with a figure hiding in the shadows before the dark mist covered them and they were hypnotized and also vanished into thin air. "What was that thing?" Katie asked.

"Could it have been Kaos?" Amelia asked.

"Unlikely," Rachel said. "He's not one for stealth, but…whatever that was knew exactly where to find their rooms."

"We've searched for them everywhere," Echo said. "Can you help us find them?"

"You don't even have to ask," Isabel said and they all nodded.

"Portal Masters, let's head out and find our friends," the Tech Portal Master said.

They headed out and searched, but four hours later, they had had no luck. Not even a clue to tell them where their friends were. "This doesn't make sense," Kairi said. "They wouldn't just walk off. They looked hypnotized."

"A hypnotizing mist," Katie said. "Who would have that kind of power?"

"No enemy that we know," Amelia said.

"Ami's right," said Bree. "No enemy we've faced has had a hypnosis mist."

Isabel nodded. "Paralyzing mist, damage mist, sneezing mist, and coughing mist," she said. "But no, not a hypnosis mist."

"It was like they were sleepwalking, only worse," Crystal said.

Rachel paused. "I hate to say it, girls, but we may be facing something we've never faced before," she said. "This doesn't sound like Kaos. This may be something worse than Kaos."

"Like Nebulous?" Katie asked.

"Maybe," the older girl said. "But I hope it's not him. Facing that creep once was enough."

"Rachel!"

Hearing the familiar call, she turned to listen, hearing it again. "Blaze?" She called and the other girls listened, hearing him again.

"Blaze!" Crystal called out as they began running toward the spot where they heard their friend. Suddenly, they found themselves deep in the forest and something felt off, but before they could react, a cage dropped around them, a cage they recognized all too well because Kaos had used it once when he had trapped the Imaginators and the Portal Masters had run into Kaos' lair to rescue them.

A laugh sounded out and someone stepped out. Rachel quickly got in front of the others, glaring at the being. "Who are you?" She asked angrily.

The being laughed and came out into the light to reveal she was a tall, beautiful woman with quite revealing armor on. Her eyes glowed a solid purple like the Magic Giant Ninjini's eyes glowed, and she had two fangs in her mouth and horns on her head. Long red hair that was on fire and pointed ears completed her facial features while part of her body had some vines wrapped around her while her waist and hips were made out of ice. One of her arms and shoulder was made out of a tar like ink while her other arm looked like the starry night sky and both her hands were made out of pure light. One of her legs was made out of bright pink crystals and her other leg was robotic. A pair of undead demon wings and a devil tail completed her look. "Hello, Portal Masters," she said in a voice that sounded very pleasing to here, almost like a siren's voice. "I've been waiting for you."

"What are you?" Amelia asked.

"She looks like a succubus," Isabel said, having read up on mythology.

"Very good, Undead Portal Master," said the being as she walked around the cage. "I am Hydrana."

Katie decided to ask a question. "Why have you trapped us?" She asked.

"Are you the one responsible for our friends going missing?" Bree asked, trying to use her telepathy powers, but the cage was preventing that.

Hydrana chuckled. "First, you must understand who I am," she said and stood before them. "As I said, I am Hydrana, a succubus, as your friend pointed out. I am also the sister of Nebulous and Nebulus."

A gasp rose from the girls, shock on their faces. "You're…the Darkness' sister?" Crystal asked.

"And the sister of Nebulus, the female Dark Giant?" Isabel asked in horror.

"The youngest, yes," the succubus said. "But more powerful now than my siblings."

"So where have you been hiding?" Kairi asked.

"I was trapped like my brother," Hydrana said. "But then, Kaos found me and freed me, but in the process of freeing me, I was mutated into this form. Such a shame, I had to steal most of his power to gain this form."

Isabel looked at Rachel. "Rach, I think you were right about this being something we've never faced before," she said.

"I'm beginning to wish I had been wrong," the older girl said ruefully.

Hydrana continued. "I've been waiting so long to take over Skylands and now, I shall do so, with you Portal Masters," she said.

"No way!" Crystal said. "We'll never betray the people of Skylands! Nor will we betray Master Eon and our friends!"

"You will," said the evil being. "Because like your friends, you'll have no choice."

She held out a hand and the girls gasped at seeing mutated people who looked all too familiar. "You monster!" Katie cried out.

Another chuckle left Hydrana. "These cuties certainly didn't think so when they fell under my spell," she said as the five mutated male Portal Masters appeared and they gazed at the trapped girls.

Rachel recognized her cousin among them. "Jamie! Snap out of it!" She cried out to him.

"Blaze! Fight it!" Katie cried out.

"Drew, don't let her do this!" Amelia cried out.

"Come on, you guys can beat her!" Isabel said.

Kairi, Crystal, and Bree noticed something. "I don't think they can hear us," Kairi said fearfully as the mutated Portal Masters all stayed still, not saying a thing.

"You're correct, Water Portal Master," Hydrana said. "They have no free will of their own."

"What did you do to them?!" Rachel asked angrily.

"Stole their memories and their souls," the evil being said. "They're in a safe place, trapped like you."

"No," Bree said in fear.

Hydrana then turned to them. "These cuties are now my slaves, which you girls soon will be too," she said. "And then, I'll get what I need to complete my plan."

With that, she stretched her arms towards the girls and lightning struck them while a dark mist surrounded them. Screams erupted from the girls as they tried to fight it, but it was overwhelming. Crystal was the first to fall, being the youngest of the group, and she was quickly followed by Bree, Katie, and Amelia. Kairi, Isabel, and Rachel put up a strong fight, but Kairi soon fell and Isabel looked at Rachel. "Rachel, you've got to get out of here!" She said. "Use your powers! Get help!"

Rachel focused and tried using her telekinesis, which began slowly working and she managed to gain some freedom of movement. "Isabel! Your invisibility!" She said.

The Undead Portal Master tried and Rachel used her telekinesis, noting that if Hydrana was using her powers, then the cage's power was nullified for the time being. She managed to use a shuriken to cut part of the cage and she and Isabel got out, managing to get free of the dark power, but just as they got free and began running, Hydrana raised her hand. "Stop them!" She said.

The two tried to get further away, but Drew caught Rachel, pinning her down as Blaze caught Isabel, who struggled hard, but was soon pinned like Rachel. "Well done, my slaves," said Hydrana, now hitting the girls with her power. "Now, all the Portal Masters will be my slaves."

Isabel and Rachel put up one more fight, but then, their minds went blank as they lost conscious before their heads lifted up slowly and they were released, but it was too late, for they too had been mutated just like the others. Hydrana laughed evilly as she saw this. "Perfect," she said. "Now, come, my slaves. We have a lot of work to do."

The mutated, hypnotized Portal Masters followed her, like puppets being controlled and she was their puppeteer.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Looks like big trouble for the Portal Masters and Skylands.**

 **In case you're all wondering, according to Wikipedia, a succubus is a seducer of men and a very dangerous creature of mythology.**

 **Next chapter: As word spreads the Portal Masters are missing, two unlikely people come to offer their assistance to stop Hydrana, but it's not going to be easy.**

 **Please leave robotman25 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Betrayed?

**Chapter 3: Betrayed?**

At the Academy, the Skylanders were not only on alert, but in a panic too as the female Portal Masters had also gone missing. That was possibly the worst news they had ever received and it was hitting hard on the Portal Masters' lovers and partners. It was like a part of them had gone.

"What are we going to do?" Aurora asked.

Roller Brawl stood up. "We need to find out what happened to our Portal Masters," she said. "First the guys go missing and now the girls. Something's up."

Just then, the wall near them blew out and a strange figure entered the Academy. It was a tall male wearing a mask that covered his entire face with a red visor to see through and his armor was similar to Red Hood from Batman: Arkham Knight without the bat symbol. He also wore a dark red leather jacket with a hood and two pistols which he now fired in warning, the pistols shooting flaming bullets, freeze rays, and spectrum bullets. Some of the Skylanders stood up and powered up their weapons. "Who are you?!" Wildfire growled.

"Let's find out," said Blackout and moved quickly. The figure moved just as fast, but one of the dragon's wings caught the face mask and they gasped as they saw that beneath the mask was a vampire with sharp teeth and glowing green eyes.

"Something tells me this is not an Imaginator," Hood Sickle said.

"No way," said Knightmare. "It's too twisted to be that."

"And too evil," said Pit Boss.

Just as they raised their weapons to attack, the figure covered his face with his mask and attacked them, pushing them back with a strong shockwave and firing his rifle at them before running further into the Academy, stealing a couple of the legendary treasures and stealing the dark orb, which had been placed in Master Eon's study after Nebulus had appeared. He then stole a pair of silver gauntlets and then vanished as if he hadn't even been there.

A few minutes after he had left, the effects of the shockwave wore off and the Skylanders all got up and Master Eon raised his staff, healing them. "Who was that?" Rattle Shake asked.

"They were very powerful," said Starcast.

"Too powerful for us to stop," said Dr. Krankcase, looking at the ground in shame.

"It's not your fault, Skylanders," Master Eon said gently. "That person was quite powerful."

"What was he after?" Funny Bone asked.

They followed the guardian of Skylands to his office where they found the Geode key, the Elemental Torch, and the Dark Orb were missing along with a pair of silver gauntlets. "Two legendary treasures, one relic, and a piece of a clue to something that can lead to some powerful relics," he said.

There was a sudden commotion and they looked to see Cassandra appear in the Academy and she was dragging her son by one ear and he was screaming. "You let go!" He demanded, trying to pull away from her.

She didn't reply to him, but looked at the damage and her shoulders drooped a bit. "So it's begun," she said and turned to the others. "You had a visit from a mysterious figure, didn't you?"

Something in her voice stopped the sarcastic remark that many of them had on the tip of their tongues. "You sound surprised," Enigma said accusingly.

She sighed. "It was Blaze," she replied.

That stopped them all cold and Roller Brawl looked ready to cry at that. "You're lying!" She said. "Blaze would never attack us! Nor would he shoot a bullet! Ever!"

"I wish I was lying, my dear," Cassandra said, her voice and face showing that she really meant it as she held onto Kaos, who was still trying to get his ear out of her hand. "But it's true. That was Blaze, but he's been changed by an evil that has returned after many years. Hydrana."

"Hydrana?" Tree Rex asked.

"Yes," the dark Portal Master said. "She changed him and the others. She's the reason they're missing."

"Is she…the dark presence that we first saw in the male Portal Masters' rooms? Hypnotizing them?" Knightmare asked.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Hydrana is a succubus with dangerous powers. Men fall more easily to her charms than women, but she can easily turn women into her slaves too, which is what she has done to the Portal Masters."

She held out one hand. "Look," she said. "She has not only altered their appearances, but has also stolen their memories and their souls."

In a clear orb that appeared in her hand, the Skylanders saw an image of the twelve Portal Masters, but they were all different. Then, each one appeared for a short time in the orb as Cassandra spoke their names. "Kairi," she said, showing the Water Portal Master's new form. "She's been transformed into a Medusa mermaid."

"No," Thumpback said in horror. "Kairi, my mermaid."

The others soon appeared in sequence and the dark Portal Master pointed them out. "Drew: a rock golem with yellow and black crystals as he once was," she said before continuing. Jamie was revealed to be a phantom reaper again, and Amelia now looked like a fallen broken angel, something that broke Doom Stone's heart. Rachel now looked like a cyborg and had a cold look in her eyes, Elliot was an ink tar monster once again, and Sage had been transformed as a fire tree monster that looked very similar to the one the Imaginators had fought in the Enchanted Elven Forest.

Magna Charge looked horrified at what his love had been transformed into, Echo cried at seeing Elliott trapped as an ink monster, and Whirlwind also cried at seeing what Sage was now like. "What about…Isabel, Bree, Katie, and Crystal?" Master Eon asked.

Cassandra showed them all. Isabel was now a half gorgon, half vampire with her once soft brown hair being in uneven dreadlock clumps, Katie was a Siren who was floating like a ghost, Crystal was a dark ninja elf, and Bree was a chained ghost similar to Ghost Roaster.

"How was this Hydrana able to mutate the Portal Masters and steal their memories and souls?" Ambush asked.

"That is unfortunately my son's fault," said the dark Portal Master, still holding her son by his ear, but he had mostly stopped trying to get free. "He was messing with my books and summoned an ancient evil and released her after she gained enough power."

"Hydrana?" Wildfire asked.

"Yes," Cassandra said, nodding. "Hydrana was an evil that Eon and I banished a long time ago. And now, we must work together to save your Portal Master and banish Hydrana once more."

"Team up?! Are you crazy?!" Boom Bloom asked, losing her cool and nearly tackling Cassandra, but Starcast stopped her in time.

"Why would we team up with you, even if you just told us the truth?" Roller Brawl asked, tears running down her face as she was saddened and angry about Blaze's mutation.

Magna Charge rolled forward. "I don't like how I'm computing this," he said.

Master Eon raised his hand, which made the Skylanders quiet down and turn to him. "Cassandra is right," he said and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Nebulous had two younger sisters, one being Nebulus and the other being Hydrana. Being the youngest, Hydrana was jealous of her older brother and sister and longed to be just as powerful as them. When Nebulous turned on us, she too turned on us and joined him in an effort to take over Skylands, but failed as Cassandra and I managed to banish her with the help of Nebulus and Nebulous escaped to return one day and be once again defeated by the giants."

"If they were family and turned on us, how do we know Nebulus won't turn on us?" Spyro asked.

"Because if she was going to, she would have turned on us the day she returned," Fiesta said. "She's proven she's not like her brother and sister."

"Very true," Bouncer said.

It was quiet for a moment. "So, if Hydrana has the Portal Masters as her slaves, then why did she have Blaze come back and steal some stuff?" Freeze Blade asked.

"She is looking for the ten relics to reincarnate the Darkness," Master Eon replied. "But she instead wants the power for herself, to restore her true form."

"He's right," said Cassandra. "The form she is now is a temporary form, but when she gains her full form back…she'll be worse than Nebulous."

"So where are these relics?" Knightmare asked.

"They are well scattered all over Skylands and well hidden," Master Eon said. "The silver gauntlets are part of a map that is needed to find them."

"Which means Hydrana may find another relic soon," said Cassandra.

"Then we need to find the other relics first," said Magna Charge.

"Yes," said Master Eon. "Before they fall into Hydrana's hands, because these artifacts cannot only rip the barrier between Earth and Skylands, it can also resurrect Nebulous and will all that power, it will be the end of Skylands and Earth."

He closed his eyes a moment and seconds later, the bully Portal Masters appeared in front of them and they glared at them. "Why are we here?" Asked one girl bully.

"We need your help," the guardian of Skylands said to them. "The other Portal Masters have been captured and must be rescued."

"No way," said one of the male bullies. "We should be the strongest Portal Masters now and we don't need hot heads, crybabies, losers, wimps, or a scary demon on our team."

"Amen," the others said.

Knowing the last jab was about Blaze, the Skylanders grew angry. "Jamie may not be the strongest physically, but he is stronger than any of you because of who he is!" Enigma said with a growl.

"Bree is a kind soul who would do anything for us!" Trigger Happy declared.

"Isabel doesn't give up, even when the odds are against her!" Rattle Shake said, his tail rattling angrily.

"Kairi is the sweetest girl who helps out without thinking about herself," Thumpback said. "Unlike any of you."

"The same goes for Katie," Freeze Blade said firmly.

Knightmare stood proudly. "Drew may have the most elements out of the Portal Masters, but he's humble about it and uses his powers responsibly and doesn't boast about them," she said. "His strength is not only in his powers, but in his heart as well."

"Crystal may be the youngest, but that doesn't stop her from doing what's right!" Boom Bloom said. "And I'm proud to have her as my student!"

"Sage is one who has never given us a reason to doubt him!" Whirlwind said firmly.

"The same goes for Elliott," Echo said with a growl.

"Amelia's changed a lot and become a better person," Doom Stone said. "Better than any of you bullies."

"Rachel thinks about others and not herself," Magna Charge said. "Even if she's hurt, she's more concerned about her friends and family."

"And Blaze protects me and my girls fiercely because he cares and loves us," Roller Brawl said.

The bully Portal Masters scoffed, but just then were struck by lightning that quickly left them unconscious as three familiar figures stepped forward. Flare whimpered and hid behind her mother. Slate quickly hid behind his father and Autumn hugged Speedlight and didn't let go as the small robot got behind his father in fear. Tree Rex stepped forward, facing Claire, Daniel, and Bolton. "What are you three doing here?" He asked with a growl.

"I gave them all the power that my son stole from them in exchange for their help," Cassandra said.

Claire stepped forward. "No one messes with my sister but me," she said.

"Same goes for me with Elliott," said Daniel. "And Blaze is for me alone to destroy."

"I own my life to Daniel and Claire and follow their orders," Bolton said.

The Skylanders looked at each other and at Master Eon, who stepped towards Cassandra. "Do you agree to a temporary truce until Hydrana is destroyed and the Portal Masters are restored?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied and tugged Kaos to face Eon. "And my son also agrees to a truce."

"No, I don't!" Kaos protested.

Cassandra placed a nullifying bracelet on her son's left arm that left him powerless. "You've caused enough trouble, Kaos," she said firmly. "If Hydrana succeeds in destroying Skylands and Earth, it will be on your head alone. Now, do as I say and accept the truce with Master Eon. _Now_."

Though frowning, the evil Portal Master did as he was told, knowing better than to go against his mother's orders.

Meanwhile, in her new lair with the twelve mutated Portal Masters standing around her, Hydrana held the dark orb in her hands that Blaze had gotten for her. "One down, nine to go," she said. "Before I can be myself again and destroy Earth and Skylands once and for all."

She let out a sinister laugh, motioning Rachel forward. "You will retrieve the next relic for me, my cyborg," she said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Rachel said in a monotone voice.

"Good," Hydrana said. "Once I find where it is, you may go get it."

She just needed to figure out how the silver gauntlets worked and the second of the ten relics was good as hers.

* * *

 **Well, quite a twist, hmm? Who will find the second relic? Stay tuned to find out! :) Also, Batman and Red Hood belong to DC Comics.**

 **And please leave robotman25 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Relic Number One

**Chapter 4: Relic Number One**

"The first relic Hydrana will be after will be the gold gauntlets," Master Eon said. "Coupled with the silver gauntlets, she'll have unlimited power, especially if they are merged."

"We need to get those gauntlets then," Doom Stone said firmly.

"Do you think Hydrana will send out one of the Portal Masters like she did with Blaze?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Considering she had Blaze attack the Academy, I'd say yes," Cassandra said.

"Where are the gold gauntlets?" Magna Charge asked.

"On the outskirts of Twisty Tunnels," Master Eon replied. "All of you will be needed."

They nodded. "Master Eon, would you watch over our children?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Yes," he said instantly.

Flare looked up at her mother, who nodded and took her over to Master Eon and handed Viola to the guardian of Skylands, who accepted the little one and gently patted Flare on the head in reassurance. Doom Stone brought his son Slate up to Master Eon and Magna Charge gently encouraged his two children to go to the elderly spirit as did the other Skylanders who had children. "Hurry, my Skylanders," Master Eon said. "And be careful. Each relic is heavily guarded."

They nodded and Flynn brought his ship around, ready to transport them to Twisty Tunnels. "Good luck," Cassandra said, secretly hoping they would succeed. As much as she wanted to rule Skylands, she hated Hydrana more and wanted to see the dangerous creature banished for good. The Skylanders nodded and the Swap Force got ready to swap if they had to while the Giants made sure their most powerful attacks were ready. The others did the same, prepared to use their Soul Gem powers. "What will be guarding the gauntlets?" Knightmare asked.

"Something powerful no doubt," Rattle Shake said.

"Who will Hydrana send to try and get the gauntlets?" Whirlwind asked.

"Could be any one of them," Freeze Blade said.

"But that means…we'll have to fight our Portal Masters," Roller Brawl said sadly.

"I'm afraid we have no choice," Pit Boss said, his expression downcast. "We have to get those gauntlets before Hydrana does."

Master Eon suddenly appeared in front of them as a hologram to give them a message. "Skylanders, there might be a way to break part of Hydrana's curse," he said. "If you can get the Portal Master you face to remember who they are, we then might gain back an ally."

"Which means depending on who is it…," Enigma started to say.

"It might be up to the Skylander who they are closest to to help them regain their memories and souls," Thumpback finished softly.

"Yes," Master Eon said. "It will be a trying task, but if you succeed, it'll be a victory that Hydrana will not have and a step towards us banishing her for good and undoing what she did to them."

The Skylanders who were closest to the Portal Masters either as friends or lovers were ready to do so. Boom Bloom looked down, tears in her eyes. Starcast placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I…I never thought this would happen to our student," she said.

"We trained her well," Starcast said. "Hopefully, when we face her, we can help her remember who she is."

"It possibly won't be easy," Chop Chop said. "I recall hearing the stories of Hydrana. She's not one to give up so easily. Even if we do gain back whichever Portal Master we face, she'll no doubt either reinforce her power over the others or send them with extra protection, like other minions or unbreakable shields."

"We have to save them, for Skylands and for them," Magna Charge said.

* * *

Hydrana finally figured out how to use the silver gauntlets and smiled when she found where the gold gauntlets were. "Yes, finally," she said. "Rachel, kneel before me."

The Tech Portal Master turned cyborg kneeled before her. "Master, I will get those gauntlets for you," she said, her voice as monotone as a robot's voice.

"Yes, you will," the evil being said. "Bring them to me. And destroy any Skylanders who come."

"As you command, Master," Rachel said before turning and leaving. Watching her go, Hydrana laughed, an evil, happy laugh.

"When I merge the gauntlets, it'll be so much easier finding the rest of the map to the other relics," she said as she began to think about which relic she wanted next and who she was going to send to get it.

Arriving at Twisty Tunnels, the Skylanders navigated the area, finding it to be unnervingly quiet. There were no trolls, no evil critters, not even a Chompy pod or a single Chompy. "Something doesn't feel right," Wildfire said.

Knightmare noticed something. "The trolls aren't even coming out," she said. "Look."

The trolls were all gathered near a cave and staying hidden, which was unusual for them and when questions, they fearfully told the Skylanders that they had been attacked very fiercely by something very powerful and scary, something or someone that looked like a Portal Master. They quickly hurried to the shack where the gold gauntlets were, having a feeling that Hydrana had already sent one of the Portal Masters to come to Twisty Tunnels. "Not good," Daniel said.

"We'll deal with whoever it is," Bolton said.

"Might not be easy," Claire admitted. "Especially since Hydrana is very powerful like Cassandra told us."

Entering the shack, they found the gold gauntlets sitting on a table. Enigma held out an arm to stop everyone. "Too easy," he said. "Magna Charge?"

The Ultron tried using his magnet to get the gloves, but the moment his magnetic powers touched the gauntlets, something jumped up and out at them. "What is that?" Rattle Shake asked in alarm.

It was a giant robot that looked like a cross between the giant Bouncer and the bouncer robots from the Golden Arcade. "I think this is what Master Eon meant about the gauntlets being guarded," Freeze Blade said.

"Then we've got our work cut out for us," Roller Brawl said.

The Tech Elemental Guardian attacked, punching the ground with his huge fists and swinging his arms around to swipe at them. "Manga Charge!" Wildfire called out. "Can you hold him with your polarized pickup attack?"

"He's too large for that!" The Ultron said. "But maybe I can get one or two of us up to his face and blind him!"

"Not a bad idea!" Freeze Blade said. "I'm in!"

"Me too," Knightmare said.

Using his magnet powers, Magna Charge managed to not only get them up to the Guardian's face, but also himself and they began attacking, looking for weak spots and distracting the Guardian while the others moved in, attacking with their strongest attacks.

Suddenly, Roller had an idea. "Aim for the head!" She called out.

Everyone aimed their Soul Gem powers at the Guardian's head and with a loud explosion, the Guardian fell, defeated by them. "Alright!" Trigger Happy exclaimed excitedly as Enigma grabbed the gold gauntlets and tucked them into his cloak.

Suddenly, the wall burst outward and a figure flew in. "Oh, no. Rachel," Rattle Shake said worriedly.

Magna Charge nearly teared up at seeing the emotionless cyborg his fiancée had become and she transformed her hands into weapons. "Give me the gauntlets, Skylanders," she said, her monotone voice giving her an even creepy quality.

"Never!" Enigma declared.

She held up her arms. "I'm taking the gauntlets," she said.

"Rachel! This isn't the real you!" Manga Charge called out. "Please! Don't fight us!"

Narrowing her eyes, the girl charged.

As one, the Skylanders aimed their Soul Gem abilities at her, but it barely slowed her down until Magna Charge used his Polarized Pickup on her and concentrated hard, pinning her down to the floor. Snarling, she struggled, but Magna Charge didn't let her up, even picking her up with his powers and placing her on the table nearby. "Starcast, can you pin her down with your throwing stars?" He asked.

Without question, the Ninja Sensei did so, pinning the altered Portal Master's limbs so that she couldn't escape, especially now that she had two Skylanders keeping her pinned. The Ultron looked at her, tears in his eye. "My beautiful proton, please don't fight us," he pleaded her. "That witch changed you. You're a Portal Master and the one I love."

She snarled again. "I would never fall for a loser!" She said.

Knowing she wasn't in her right mind, he didn't take offense. "You did fall for me and we have two beautiful children," he said. "Speedlight and Autumn."

Rachel paused a moment. "Autumn," she repeated. "It's…It's a beautiful time of the year."

"And the name of our beautiful daughter," Manga Charge said. "We fought so hard for her after Kaos badly hurt her."

He then pulled out a picture. "Look, that's them," he said.

She looked at the picture, but shook her head. The Ultron then remembered something. "Rattle Shake, shake your tail," he said. "That's how she first met you, right?"

Without question, the Undead snake shook his tail, the rattling sound and Rachel froze. "Snake," she said, a note of fear getting through the monotonous tone of her voice. "Snake. I hate snakes. Dangerous."

She began struggling. "That's how you met Rattle Shake and then you met me," Magna Charge said, leaning closer to her. "My proton, I'm crazy for you. I love you."

Something began changing in Rachel after hearing that. Her body stiffened again and her eyes widened before she collapsed, looking absolutely tired. "Magnetic…charge," she said. "My…magnetic charge."

Hearing that, the Ultron leaned closer to her face. "My proton," he said softly and kissed her right on the mouth, his right hand cupping the left side of her face and his fingers got entangled in her blonde hair, gently sliding through her hair as he kissed her.

A golden light flashed and Rachel's body flashed before she gasped, her eyes shooting open and Magna slipped his tongue into her mouth. The others looked away politely, but were hopeful that Rachel was about to return to them.

Magna Charge gently broke the kiss and looked at the woman he had fallen for as she looked to be catching her breath and she looked at him. "Magna?" She asked, her voice sounding almost normal, save for the robotic tinge to it. "What…What happened? Where are we?"

"At Twisty Tunnels," he replied. "You were under Hydrana's control."

Rachel sat up fast, managing to break free of Starcast's ninja stars. "Hydrana!" She exclaimed. "She's got the others! She had captured us and showed us what she had done to our friends. We watched as each other fell under her spell. Isabel went invisible and I tried using my telekinesis. We both managed to get free of the trap and tried to run, but the others caught us and held us down as Hydrana enslaved us too."

She looked at herself and gasped. "She…She sent me to get something," she said. "A relic."

"We got it," Enigma said. "And we've gotten you back, Rachel."

She got up slowly and Magna Charge embraced her and she embraced him back. "Magna," she said before crying.

"It's alright, my proton. I'm here," he said softly.

After a bit, they all returned to the Academy, though Rachel was reluctant to have her children see her as a cyborg, but they ran up to her all the same, hugging her as if she hadn't been changed at all. She hugged them back and faced Master Eon, who was pleased she had regained her memories and her soul. "We now have some advantage over Hydrana," he said as Enigma gave him the gold gauntlets.

"I can't wait to hit that _bruja_ into the middle of next month," Rachel said, calling the succubus the Spanish word for 'witch'.

"Right behind you," Magna Charge said, happy to have her back.

* * *

Back in Hydrana's lair, she felt the spell over Rachel vanish. "NO!" She screamed, realizing she had just lost one leader of the Portal Masters. Though the mutation spell was still on the Tech Portal Master, she had regained all her memories and her soul. In anger, Hydrana struck the wall beside her with the silver gauntlets before she took a deep breath and looked up, anger in her eyes.

"They may have gained one Portal Master back, but it won't be enough to stop me," she declared. "The gold gauntlets are lost to me now, but the next relic will be mine!"

"Shall I retrieve the gold gauntlets for you, Master?" Blaze asked her.

"No," she said. "They'll be expecting that. But no matter. Once I get the other eight relics, it'll be a piece of cake to get the gold gauntlets and gain the absolute power I want."

She sat down on her throne, deep in thought before smiling. "Now let me see, which relic should I have one of you go after next?"

The eleven remaining mutated Portal Masters that were under her control kneeled before her as she went deep into thought, waiting patiently to be chosen for the next mission.

* * *

 **So the Skylanders have managed to gain back one Portal Masters and have gained one relic. What relic will Hydrana go after next and who will she send? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave robotman25 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. The Twin Artifacts

**Chapter 5: The Twin Artifacts**

Hydrana smiled as she entered the throne room, seeing the eleven Portal Masters still under her control move closer and kneel before her. "Ah, my slaves," she said. "Today, we shall have a victory."

"What artifact do you wish for us to get, Master?" Katie asked softly.

"The Twin Dragon Statues," the evil being said. "They contain the essences and powers of two ancient undead dragons."

She turned to the two mutated Undead Portal Masters. "Isabel. Bree, you two will go get those statues for me."

"Yes, Master," Isabel said, her voice raspy.

"As you command, Master," Bree said, her voice sounding hollow.

Hydrana laughed in glee. "This time, I'll win," she said with an evil grin.

* * *

Master Eon had been watching from his study and he sensed two people moving and lifted up his head, focusing to see it was Isabel and Bree, the two Undead Portal Masters. If Cassandra hadn't shown him what they had been transformed into, he wouldn't have recognized them. Cassandra entered his study, looking frustrated. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with my son," she said before noticing Master Eon was staring out the window and she looked to see the two Undead Portal Masters. "Two Portal Masters this time?"

She then gasped. "Eon, Hydrana must be after the Twin Dragon Statues."

He looked at her. "The ones that contain the essences and powers of two ancient undead dragons?" He asked.

"I believe so," Cassandra said. "It makes sense. Both Isabel and Bree are Undead Portal Masters and that is an Undead artifact."

Master Eon realized something. "Whatever relic she's going after, she sending Portal Masters of the same elements," he said.

"Yes. She went after the gold gauntlets, which are a Tech artifact, and she sent Rachel, the Tech Portal Master."

Master Eon called the Skylanders forward and they were surprised to learn that this time, two Portal Masters were after an artifact and agreed with both Master Eon and Cassandra about Hydrana sending Portal Masters that had the same elements as the artifacts she sought.

Rattle Shake stood up. "I'm going on this mission," he said. "That's my Izzy and I'm going to get her back."

"I'll go too," Mysticat said. "For Bree."

Everyone was a bit surprised by the magic Sensei's words, but Rachel, who was still in her mutated cyborg form, smiled. "You care deeply for her," she said softly.

"Yes," he said.

The other Skylanders immediately stood up, willing to help. "We'll have our work cut out for us," said Pit Boss. "Isabel and Bree are both very powerful."

"We'll split into teams and each team will focus on one girl," Spy Rise said, which was met with agreement.

Rachel went up to Master Eon. "Master Eon, let me go with the Skylanders," she said. "I can help them."

The guardian of Skylands gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid I can't, Rachel," he said gently. "I need you here to guard the Academy."

She looked a bit deflated at that, but didn't argue. She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Master Eon. "You still need more time to adjust to your new body and powers," he said, his voice still gentle. "Plus, your strength will be needed in the final battle against Hydrana."

His logic made sense and she nodded. "I understand," she said, agreeing with him. It was true she still needed time to get used to her cyborg body and work on her powers. She could certainly do so while guarding the Academy.

Magna Charge came up to her and pulled her close to him in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll get Isabel and Bree back," he said.

"I hope so," she said.

He smiled before pulling her into a gentle kiss. "If we were able to get you back, my proton, then we can gain back our friends to. Every one of them."

She nodded and looked at them all. "Be careful, guys," she said and then remembered something. "Wait, I've got an idea!"

She ran quickly to Isabel's and Bree's room and raced back out a moment later, carrying a reinforced computer and a gem. Rattle Shake's eyes widened. "Isabel's Emerald," he said.

"Bree's computer," Mysticat said.

"When Bree first joined us, her computer had been smashed and the Tech Skylanders got together to make her this one," Rachel explained. "Isabel's Emerald is very powerful and means the world to her like her friends. If she was to touch it…,"

"It could possibly help her gain some of her memories," Rattle Shake finished, accepting the gem while Mysticat took the computer.

Master Eon nodded. "Good luck, Skylanders," he said. "And whatever you do, do not let those statues break. If they are broken before the other artifacts are gathered, they will be useless."

Nodding, the Skylanders set out, heading for the Vault Of The Ancients, where the Twin Dragon Statues were hidden. For those who hadn't been in a vault before, it could be a rather frightening place. Rattle Shake and Mysticat led the way deep into the vault. Pluck, one of the many wraiths in the vault, met them and led them to a part of the vault that looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries. "We created this part of the vault to hide the Twin Dragon Statues," Pluck said. "You must be careful, Skylanders. They are one of the most dangerous artifacts known."

Pluck opened the doors for them and they entered, weapons ready. "Be prepared for anything, guys," Rattle Shake said. "If there was a guardian with the gauntlets, then it's a good chance these statues will have a guardian too."

Suddenly, the sound of fighting caught their attention and they peered in to see Isabel and Bree fighting with the Undead Elemental Guardian, which looked like a giant skeleton with poison-green eyes and had on a cloak that was all gray. The cloak seemed to be a weapon too as it threw back both Bree and Isabel with just one movement.

"Move aside, you bone bag!" Isabel hissed angrily.

"Those statues belong to our master!" Bree yelled in her hollow voice as they charged again, but were again met with the guardian's cloak.

Rattle Shake and Mysticat looked at each other and nodded. "New plan, guys," the Undead rattlesnake said. "Mysticat and I will help the guardian. You guys get the statues."

As the two headed into to not only keep the mutated girls away from the statues and avoid getting hit by the guardian, the other Skylanders moved fast, watching the guardian closely before they grabbed the statues. "Got them," Pit Boss said as the others silently cheered before turning to see that Isabel and Bree were fighting Rattle Shake and Mysticat and the undead guardian was not only fighting them, but had noticed the others heading for the statues.

"Oh, boy," Eye Brawl said, sounding worried. "This isn't good."

Seeing the guardian had turned his attention to the others, Rattle Shake knew it was now or never. He turned to Isabel and tackled her, wrapping around her firmly so that she couldn't lash out at him. "Isabel, I'm sorry, my love," he said, pinning her head down and she snarled at him until he held up the purple emerald. She stopped and looked at the emerald, as if mesmerized by it. "It's your Emerald, my love," he continued. "You've used it to fight evil and it helped us to have a child. Our son."

Isabel froze now. "Son?" She asked.

He leaned close and whispered their son's name to her and she froze again before he placed the Emerald on her upper chest right underneath her neck and it flashed purple before a gray light flashed around Isabel and she gasped, blinking rapidly before her eyes focused again. "Rattle?" She asked before realizing something. "You…You helped me see again."

"Again?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "My eyes were so clouded, I couldn't really see," she said. "But now I can."

She then noticed her new form. "Hydrana," she hissed angrily. "She did this."

Rattle Shake nodded as the sounds of fighting caught their attention again and Isabel noticed something. "Why are Claire, Bolton, and Daniel here?" She asked.

"They're helping us, along with Cassandra and Kaos," he said. "Cassandra called a truce after Kaos messed with her books and unleashed Hydrana, sister of Nebulous and Nebulus."

Isabel looked stunned. "She called a truce?" She repeated.

He nodded. "She hates Hydrana," he said. "She helped Master Eon defeat her years ago."

The half gorgon, half vampire blinked. "Well, that's a surprise," she said before noticing Mysticat was struggling with Bree. "Come on, let's help Mysticat."

The sphinx was struggling with Bree to keep her still and was relieved when Rattle Shake and Isabel came to his aid. He then took Bree's hand and placed it on her laptop. She felt it and froze in surprise. "My…My laptop," she said. "Bullies. Smashed it."

"And your friends fixed it for you," Mysticat said and he now gently brushed some of her hair aside. "Bree, don't be shy."

She froze at that and he kissed her gently, making her gasp as a gray light flashed around her and they saw her face get red. When the sphinx pulled away, she looked up at him. "Mysticat," she said before seeing Isabel and Rattle Shake there too. "Rattle Shake? Who's that?"

"It's me, Bree," Isabel said.

The girl's eyes widened. "Isabel?" She asked in shock before her eyes hardened. "Hydrana."

"Our friends need help against the guardian," Rattle Shake said and they turned to see the others were struggling to keep away from the guardian, who was blocking their escape route.

Isabel clutched her Emerald. "Come on," she said. "Let's give them a hand."

With the two mutated Portal Masters helping out along with the Skylanders combining their strongest attacks, the guardian soon fell and Chop Chop and Chill help up the Twin Dragon Statues. "We did it," Chill said, sounding happy.

All of a sudden, the statues were plucked from their hands and a figure that they were all too familiar with landed on a platform down below. "Blaze!" Isabel cried out.

"No!" Bree exclaimed.

But the mutated Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master pulled out his gun and created a wall of fire that stopped them in their tracks and provided him with an escape, taking the statues with him. By the time the flames died out, both their mutated friend and the artifacts were gone.

"Oh, no," Pit Boss said. "She's now got the Twin Statues."

Swarm stepped up, placing a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "Maybe, but we got Isabel and Bree back," he said. "And we still have the gold gauntlets."

"True," Mysticat said. "Well, come on. We better get to the Academy."

Master Eon was pleased that both the Undead Portal Masters had regained their souls and memories and was surprised to hear they had been ambushed after they had defeated the guardian and Blaze stole the statues from them. "I should have suspected she would send him in to steal them if she lost her power on you two," he said.

Rachel hugged her friends and stood with them. "We're still closer to victory than Hydrana," she said. "We have one artifact and now myself, Isabel, and Bree are no longer under her power."

"A bittersweet victory," Eye Brawl said. "For both us and for Hydrana.

He was right. Hydrana was furious that she had lost control over the mutated Undead Portal Masters, but she was pleased to see that Blaze had recovered the Twin Dragon Statues for her. "Oh, well, when I get all the artifacts, all of Skylands will be my prisoners," she said.

But it was a bittersweet victory for her too.

* * *

 **Whoa! Talk about intense, huh? :)**

 **Well, three Portal Masters are saved. That leaves just nine more to save. Who will break free of Hydrana's power next? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave robotman25 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Race Against The Wind

**Chapter 6: Race Against The Wind**

Rachel, Isabel, and Bree were training inside the Academy, working on finding out what powers they had and how much their new bodies could endure. Isabel found that she could fly, but her new body was sensitive to sunlight. She had gotten burned slightly earlier that day and Rattle Shake had found some sunscreen lotion, which helped to repel the burning, but Isabel had to have the lotion on her at all times for the time being.

Bree found she had a weakness to fire and took care to keep clear of fire and Rachel found she would weaken if she was in water. It made sense with her robotic parts, but her robotic parts didn't just rust. She'd rapidly lose strength if she even touched water. This frustrated the girls that they had weaknesses in their new bodies, which rendered them unable to help the Skylanders in the quest against Hydrana. "I wish we could help," Rachel said, punching the wall beside her. "I hate feeling useless!"

Isabel and Bree knew the feeling. Master Eon wasn't letting them help on missions for fear that they weren't ready yet and that they needed more training with their new bodies. "Master Eon's just looking out for us, Rach," Bree said gently.

"I know," the mutated Tech Portal Master said. "But that _bruja_ still has our friends, along with my little sister and cousin."

The mutated Undead Portal Masters saw that their friend was taking this hard. She thought the world of her cousin and little sister and to think that they were being forced to be evil was hurting the young woman. "We'll get them back, Rach," Isabel said. "Along with all our friends."

High Volt came up to them and he sighed softly. "I've searched everywhere, but it seems Hydrana is keeping the other Portal Masters with her at all times," he said. "I couldn't even find a trail or clues as to where she's hiding them."

"And we have no clue ourselves as we gained our memories away from her fortress," Bree said.

"I wish we could tell Master Eon where she is," Isabel admitted.

"At least Kaos isn't getting on our nerves," Rachel said. "I've been telling myself the first moment that little creep steps out of line, I'll smash him into the middle of next month."

The others chuckled at that, but felt the same way. Cassandra was walking past them and she noted how they looked and sighed, catching their attention. "What are you so upset about?" Isabel asked snippily, not caring for the evil woman who had given them trouble before.

"That my son was foolish enough to release a creature like Hydrana," Cassandra said. "It was bad enough facing her the last time."

"Why does she want to betray her brother, though?" Rachel asked. "If both Nebulous and Hydrana have the same goals, then why would she want to betray her brother?"

"Because he is stronger than her," the woman said. "But if she were to gain the power, she'd be the strongest of them. Only Solaceon would match her strength."

She walked away and the three mutated Portal Masters gave her words some thought. "And then on top of this, Nebulus is Hydrana's sister," Bree said.

Having been told the history of Hydrana, the three had been surprised, but went on the fact that Nebulus had proven she wasn't evil. "I wonder if she knew her sister was coming," Isabel said. "But, if that was the case, then why didn't she warn us? We might have had a better chance at beating Hydrana."

"Maybe she was afraid we'd think her a traitor," Rachel said. "After all, she is still fairly new to the team."

"I was afraid of that, yes," Nebulus said, coming up to them, having overheard the mutated Tech Portal Master. "I knew my sister would come, but I also knew you Portal Masters had to face her. You all have faced evil before, but facing my sister will no doubt be the hardest task you have ever had to face."

They saw she was holding back tears and Bree went up to her. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"Knightmare misses Elliott, as do I," the female Dark Giant said. "He was responsible for helping me to return. He and Drew are both good Portal Masters of the Dark Element."

White hands rested on her shoulders. "We'll get them and the others back," Solaceon said, pulling his lover into a gentle embrace, but he too had a few tears in his eyes."

Rachel stood up. "Solaceon, I feel like I've let everyone down," she said. "I'm supposed to lead the Portal Masters and protect Skylands. But now, they're all mutated and some are still under Hydrana's spell…because I failed to lead them."

"But how could you have known that we'd have to deal with a being that is more powerful than Kaos and could soon be more powerful than the Darkness itself?" Isabel asked.

"She's right," Nebulus said. "Hydrana is very sneaky and knew that if some of the Portal Masters were mutated and forced to fight you, you wouldn't want to fight them, but would try to help them."

"Of course we would," Bree said.

"And soon, your leadership skills will be needed, Rachel, when the time comes to stop Hydrana for good," Solaceon said.

The words brought Rachel some comfort, but not a whole lot. "I'll feel better about all this when all our friends are freed from that _bruja,"_ she said.

"So will the rest of us," Isabel said.

Just then, Master Eon appeared. "Hydrana has found the location of another artifact," he said. "The Crystal Tornado."

"The Crystal Tornado?" Bree asked.

"A tornado carved from pure crystal," he explained. "It represents the Wind Element."

"Which means that Hydrana will no doubt send the Wind Portal Master to get it," Solaceon said.

"Katie," Rachel said. "Have the Skylanders been alerted?"

"Not yet," Master Eon said. "Ro-Bow and Freeze Blade are in the Sensei Tech Realm with Pop Fizz and Aurora."

Rachel at once ran out of the Academy to find the four Skylanders, making the guardian of Skylands smile. "Master Eon, do you think Rachel could go this time to help them?" Nebulus said.

"No," he said softly. "She, Isabel, and Bree are needed here."

The mutated Tech Portal Master soon returned with the four Skylanders, who looked ready to go into battle. "Don't forget us!" Zap called out as he and Wallop came in, looking ready to battle.

"It's Katie, isn't it?" Freeze Blade asked.

Rachel went up to them. "Go get her, guys," she said. "Katie needs you."

Ro-Bow spun his bow. "I've heard of the Crystal Tornado," he said. "Only a pure of heart can touch it. If Hydrana or one of her minions were to touch it, they would get severely burned."

"If only the pure of heart can touch it, then that means hopefully Hydrana can't steal it from us," Isabel said.

"But that means…Katie's going to have to be saved first," Bree said.

"She's our main priority," Freeze Blade said firmly. "Then we'll get the Crystal Tornado."

Master Eon. "Good luck, Skylanders," he said and teleported them to the Darklight Crypt.

Arriving there, the six Skylanders, along with some extra backup, pulled out their weapons. "Alright, we find Katie first," Ro-Bow said.

"What if we run into an Elemental Guardian?" Aurora asked.

"I remember a story about an Air Elemental Guardian that couldn't be destroyed with any weapons," Freeze Blade said. "It's a ghost, according to the story."

"That story is true in more ways than one, Freeze," Ro-Bow said softly.

Arriving in a room where the Crystal Tornado was kept, they found Katie fighting the guardian and she was using her siren song, but being made of air, the Air Elemental Guardian wasn't affected by the loud noise. "How can you fight air?" Aurora asked.

"It's impossible to!" Pop Fizz said.

"What about a vacuum of sorts?" Zap asked.

"No," Ro-Bow said gently. "There is another way."

"How?" Wallop asked.

"Get Katie's attention and follow me."

Freeze Blade skated around in-between the guardian and Katie and grabbed her arm. She glared at him and went to scream at him, but he clapped a hand to her mouth to stop her scream and skated fast, carrying Katie as he followed the others and the guardian followed them, flying towards them at fast speed. "Pop Fizz! Zap! Get ready to make a storm!" The Tech Sensei called out.

Arriving outside the Darklight Crypt, the Air Elemental Guardian went to attack, but a strong gust of wind, created from the storm that both Zap and Pop Fizz created with some help from Aurora and Wallop, blew it away into the wind, where it became part of the wind. "Wow," Freeze Blade said in awe before feeling Katie squirm in his arms and he held her tighter. "Katie, I'm not letting go, not until I have my water crystal back."

Katie seemed to pause at those words and Freeze Blade kissed her, holding her tightly to him. Ro-Bow came up to them and kneeled beside them. "How else were you two going to confess that you loved each other?" He asked.

Katie gasped sharply into the kiss and a light blue light flashed, making her shake her head and she looked dazed before seeing Freeze Blade holding her and looking at her worriedly. "Freeze?" She asked and then suddenly hugged him. "Oh, Freeze! You saved me!" She said happily.

"Not just me, my water crystal," he said with a smile and indicated to the others. Overjoyed, Katie hugged them all and they returned the hugs. She then noticed her siren form and looked upset.

"Hydrana," she said, her voice having a cold edge to it. "She will pay."

"Yes, but for now, why don't we go get that Crystal Tornado?" Aurora asked.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"One of the artifacts that Hydrana is seeking in her quest for power," Zap said.

"Then let's go get it."

Seeing their Katie had regained her sense of justice, they went back inside Darklight Crypt before an awful scream echoed around them and they saw Blaze was laying on the ground, clutching his arm and growling angrily. Zap wasted no time spitting electricity at the mutated Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and forcing him to retreat while Katie walked up and claimed the Crystal Tornado for the team.

The atmosphere was joyful as the girls hugged their friend and Master Eon placed the Crystal Tornado by the gold gauntlets, pleased that they had gained another victory. "Well done, Skylanders," he said as Katie and Freeze Blade kissed, not caring who was watching.

* * *

 _Back at Hydrana's lair…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The succubus screamed in anger, angry at not only losing another artifact, but also at losing the location of the next artifact, which was the Sea Star Water Fountain, and she had lost another of the mutated Portal Masters. "Those Portal Masters are becoming quite the thorn in my side!" She hissed angrily, pacing the room and muttering angrily to herself.

"I failed you, Mistress," Blaze said.

"Yes, you did!" She snarled at him. "But the next artifact will be mine! And if those Portal Masters who have escaped my spell go to take the Sea Star Water Fountain, you will be among those to retrieve it for me."

"I won't fail you again, Mistress," he said, bowing to her.

Smirking at him, she beckoned him to rise and she smiled wickedly. "Hmm. I'll need a personal servant when I rule Skylands," she said. "I think you'll do nicely, my Fire/Undead/Water slave."

"I will serve you and you only, Milady," Blaze said, his eyes blank.

"Good," she giggled evilly, thinking about how crushed Roller Brawl would be that her husband would be the closest, loyal slave to the future ruler of Skylands. She then had an idea and kissed him on the lips. He didn't move, which made her grin. "You will only serve me, Blaze?" She asked.

"Only you, Mistress," he pledged.

"That's what I like to hear," she said. "Now, kiss your mistress. A nice, deep, long kiss."

"Yes, Mistress."

As he kissed her and she returned the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him as a lover would and he did the same. _You're mine, Blaze,_ she thought to herself. _Even if I lose my other Portal Master slaves, you will remain mine and help me conquer and enslave all of Skylands._

She slipped her tongue into his mouth now, deepening the kiss. _Yes, all mine,_ she thought evilly. _The Portal Masters will be torn apart and I will rule Skylands. No one will dare stand against me, for you, Blaze, will make sure they know the consequences of not obeying their new queen._

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Kneel, Blaze," she said and he obeyed. "Elliott. Kairi, come and kneel in front of me."

The two obeyed. "What do you wish of us, Master?" Kairi asked.

"The Sea Star Water Fountain," Hydrana said. "I want you three to go retrieve it and bring it to me."

"We shall do so, Mistress," Elliott said.

"Good," she said. "Now, go and search the seas. Search every one of them."

While she didn't know what sea held the water artifact, she knew it was one of the bodies of water and laughed evilly as the three headed out. "Yes, the next victory will be mine," she said aloud. "All mine."

* * *

 **Whoa. Looks like Hydrana is really sinking her claws into Blaze, but will she get the next artifact? Stay tuned to find out in two weeks. :)**

 **And please leave robotman25 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Adrift At Sea

**Chapter 7: Adrift At Sea**

Katie spun and let out a scream that shattered some clay pots that had been set up while Rachel shot mini gears at some bottles, Isabel slashed at target dummies with her claws, and Bree used her new ghost powers to freeze the training robots in their tracks and passed through them, causing them to short circuit. Coming together, the four mutated girls admired their handiwork as their lovers and friends watched. "Well done, you four," Ro-Bow said with a smile.

"It stinks that we can't access our regular powers though, with the exception of our Portal Master powers," Rachel said.

The other day, they had tried to access their powers, but found they could only use their first powers, which was Rachel's telekinesis, Isabel's invisibility, Bree's telepathy, and Katie's wind and crystal powers. Their Imaginator and Sky Elemental powers were inaccessible with their mutations. "Yeah, it would make things a bit easier if we could level it up and go rescue the rest of the team," Isabel admitted.

Bree suddenly perked up. "Shh!" She said suddenly, closing her eyes a minute. "I'm…I'm hearing someone's thoughts."

They were quiet until the ghostly girl opened her eyes. "It's Elliott and Kairi," she said. "They're looking for…the Sea Star Water Fountain."

She then gasped. "Blaze is with them."

"The Sea Star Water Fountain?" Katie asked.

Rachel gasped. "Water," she said, making them look at her. "Hydrana's going for the water artifact and Blaze, Elliott, and Kairi are Portal Masters of Water."

"You are correct, Rachel," Master Eon said as he came out of his office. "The Sea Star Water Fountain is at the Pirate Seas, hidden and protected by two guardians. A giant sea leviathan and a graceful mermaid, both of who guard the artifact fiercely."

Isabel looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can peacefully get the artifact from them," she said.

"Like if we talk to them and tell them that we need the artifact to reverse what Hydrana did to us?" Bree asked.

"Would they listen?" Katie asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rachel said.

"I'm afraid you four must remain here still," Master Eon said, though his voice was gentle. "Wildfire, Thumpback, Roller Brawl, Snap Shot, and Echo will go on this quest."

"Master Eon, with all due respect, we can help," Isabel said earnestly. "We've been practicing with our powers and I'm still able to use my Emerald. We're ready."

"Please, Master Eon?" Bree begged.

"Maybe we can help our friends remember who they are," Katie said hopefully.

The guardian shook his head. "I'm sorry, Portal Masters. I know you wish to help and I commend you on your loyalty, but I'm afraid only the Skylanders can accomplish this mission and if Kairi, Elliott, or Blaze is pulled from Hydrana's clutches, they will need your help adjusting to what she did to them," he said.

Rachel sighed as the girls looked at her. "I'm sorry, girls, but I agree with Master Eon," she said. "One thing I've noticed is that the only way we gained our memories back was because of the Skylanders we're close to. And…what if Hydrana's there and she somehow manages to put us back under her spell? It would undo all that we've managed to recently accomplish."

They nodded. "You're right," Isabel said. "But I don't like this."

"None of us do, Izzy," Bree said.

Katie tried to be positive. "Hey, we've got two artifacts and Hydrana's losing us Portal Masters," she said. "I'd say we're slowly winning the battle."

"She's right," Magna Charge said. "Wouldn't Hydrana need all the Portal Masters and the artifacts to achieve her goals?"

"Yes, or…she would focus her power on one of you," Nebulus said softly. "No doubt one of the young men."

"But who?" Rachel asked before she gasped as she suddenly had the answer. "Blaze."

The Dark Giant nodded. "Unless he is freed from her spell, she will no doubt focus her powers on him," she said. "If she loses him, she will either take it out on the others or focus her power on another of the male Portal Masters."

"Which means trouble for our friends," Isabel said, her voice going tense.

"But why would she be focusing on Blaze?" Rattle Shake asked.

"Because he's the other leader of the team," Rachel said. "When she had all of us together, she knew she'd be unstoppable, but not that she's lost not only me, one of the leaders, but also the two Undead Portal Masters and the Air Portal Master, she knows she's not going to be unstoppable unless she focuses her powers on one or a few."

Katie turned to Wildfire, Roller Brawl, Echo, Thumpback, and Snap Shot as the five arrived. "You guys need to get the artifact and save Blaze, Kairi, and Elliott," she said urgently.

"That's what we plan to do," Wildfire said with a nod.

"Good luck, guys," Isabel said.

"And be careful," Bree cautioned.

The five Skylanders nodded and headed out, leaving the worried girls, their partners, and Master Eon behind. "What if they can't save them and get the artifact?" Katie asked.

Ro-Bow gently pulled her into a hug. "Even if they lose the artifact, if they are able to pull even one of our friends from Hydrana's grasp, it'll be a victory for us," he said.

"He's right," Master Eon said, looking at them. "I know it's hard, Portal Masters, but try to keep a positive outlook."

"We will, Master Eon," Rachel promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wildfire led the other Skylanders with him to the Pirate Seas. "I think the Giants were the last to battle these guardians," he said. "Solaceon mentioned something about it earlier."

Roller Brawl was keeping her eyes peeled, but didn't see the three Portal Masters Bree had sensed. "I hope we'll get Blaze out of that witch's clutches soon," she said aloud.

"We feel the same about our lovers, Roller," Thumpback said gently.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Echo said confidently before adding softly, "We have to."

They found a boat nearby and set sail, looking for the guardians and all gasped in surprise as a large mermaid surfaced. "Holy cow! It's an Emerald Mermaid!" Thumpback exclaimed in shock.

"Blimey! They're super rare!" Snap Shot said in surprise.

A giant leviathan surfaced as well and they all gasped again, for this leviathan was muscular and had all sorts of gems decorating his armor. "Skylanders," he said in a deep voice.

"Whoa," Wildfire said, taking a step back. The others also stepped back, feeling a bit intimidated by the guardians.

"Why are you here, Skylanders?" The Emerald Mermaid asked in a voice that was smooth like silk.

Roller Brawl bravely stood tall. "We're here for the Sea Star Water Fountain," she said. "A great evil has returned and enslaved our Portal Masters, turning them against us. She is sending three of them now to steal this artifact."

"Hydrana," said the leviathan. "We sensed her presence."

"Please, we need the Water Artifact," Thumpback pleaded. "So we can reverse what Hydrana has done to our Portal Masters."

The Emerald Mermaid rose a bit more. "There are our warriors who will fight you for it and want to know why you are here," she said.

"We'll battle them, for our Portal Masters," Snap Shot said.

"Then you will battle us," the leviathan said. "Proving to us whether you want the artifact for yourselves or for the ones you claim it's for."

The Skylanders readied their weapons. "Let's go, guys," Echo said.

The water warriors stood on the water and approached the Skylanders, who were a bit nervous. Thumpback then jumped into the water and Snap Shot and Echo followed his lead. Wildfire looked at Roller Brawl. "Guess we swim," he said.

She nodded and jumped in the water with him following.

It was quite a battle with the water warriors before the water Skylanders knocked them down with a giant wave, but then the leviathan and the mermaid faced them and their hands glowed. "Everyone hold on!" Thumpback cried out as the others climbed onto his back and the giant whale began swimming, dodging shots and leaping into the air and spinning around his anchor. While he did this, the other four jumped down from his back and landed in the water, swimming up to the island the two guardians had been guarding and they saw a small fountain with a large sea star at the tip.

"That must be the artifact," Echo said.

Roller Brawl went up to it, but before she could pick it up, the three Portal Masters Hydrana had sent arrived. "That artifact is for our master, vampire," Kairi hissed.

"Turn it over to us," Elliott growled.

"Or perish," Blaze said, his guns ready.

Seeing Thumpback was currently occupied, the other four Skylanders quickly flung themselves into battle, but it was hard as they were fighting their friends and loved ones. Seeing this, the whale turned and flung the chain of his anchor, which wrapped around Kairi, who hissed angrily and tried to break free, but he pulled her to him, ignoring the two giants looming over him. "My sweet mermaid," he said to the girl, who tried to snap at him, but he held her close. Thumpback had tears in his eyes before he looked right into her eyes. "You'll make a wonderful mother someday."

Those words made the girl stop struggling. "A mother?" She asked before groaning as a blue light flashed around her and she shook her head, breathing hard before looking up at the whale that held her heart. "Thumpy? What's going on?"

He kissed her in response, making her cling to him.

Echo managed to get close to Elliott. "Ink, don't let that witch control you," she said. "You're my handsome knight. I love you."

With that, she released a single song note that disrupted Elliott's ink-like form for a moment and he shook himself before looking at her. "A songstress," he said before blinking. "My songstress?"

A black-and-blue light flashed over him and he shook his head. "Echo?"

"Elliott!" She exclaimed happily, glomping him and kissing him deeply.

Blaze was giving them more trouble as he took out his guns and fired ice shots, freezing the water and the Skylanders from the knees down so that they couldn't fight anymore. "The Sea Star Water Fountain belongs to my mistress," he said and grabbed it.

"No! Blaze!" Roller Brawl cried out. "You have to get free of her! You're my flaming fire!"

He looked at her but then teleported away, making her cry out again in loss as tears came to her eyes. Wildfire used his fire powers to unfreeze the ice and helped Roller to her feet, hugging her as she cried. "He…He's so far under her spell," she sobbed.

"Don't worry, Roller," he said. "The time will come when memories of you and the love he has for you and your daughters will be stronger than that witch's mind control, but until then, be strong for your daughters and keep hoping."

She nodded as the others came over. Kairi and Elliott were both upset over what had happened. "Hydrana's getting more desperate," the Water/Dark Portal Master said.

"Wish we could tell you what artifact she's after next," Kairi said.

"We'll know when she goes for it," Thumpback said softly, holding her in a comforting hug.

The Emerald Mermaid and the giant leviathan looked at them. "You Skylanders have proven you sought the artifact to help your friends," the leviathan said.

"But Hydrana now has it," Snap Shot said.

"Ah, but without the other artifacts, it cannot be activated, except by Master Eon," the Emerald Mermaid said. "Hold hope and best of luck, brave ones."

The Skylanders and two Portal Masters headed back for the Academy where the others greeted them in relief. "Well, at least we got you guys back," Isabel said.

Master Eon then brought out the dark gauntlet, a relic that was Elliott's and had been left behind. "Elliott, your gauntlet can break Hydrana's spell and restore you," he said. "But I'm afraid only you."

"Why?" Elliott asked.

"Not only does it only have enough power to restore one Portal Master, it will only respond to you as you are one of the Dark Portal Masters."

Accepting the gauntlet, the young man looked at his friends, but they gave him encouraging nods. "Go ahead, Ink," Rachel said. "If it restores you, then at least one of us will have not only their Portal Master and Imaginator powers, but also their Skyelemental."

The others nodded. "It'll give us an edge on Hydrana," Katie said.

"Go on, Elliott," Bree said gently.

"Do it for us," Isabel said encouragingly.

"We understand," Kairi said.

Taking a deep breath, Elliott slipped on the gauntlet and power flew around him before his mutated form began fading and he transformed back to his normal self before the gauntlet died down. He looked at them. "I wish I could reverse her spell for all of you," he said.

"We know," Rachel said gently. "But don't worry. We've been itching to give Hydrana a serious butt-kicking when we face her and have been practicing in our new forms."

"I'll help with that," Kairi promised.

"Count us in," Echo said with a smile as they all nodded.

* * *

Back at Hydrana's lair, the succubus growled in anger. "Two more lost," she hissed before seeing Blaze return with the Sea Star Water Fountain. "Well, at least you redeemed yourself, Blaze."

"I have pleased you, Mistress?" He asked, eyes blankly looking at her.

She motioned him to stand up and she pushed him against the nearby wall, giving him a French kiss. "Yes," she hissed in a pleased voice. "You have pleased your mistress well, but your mistress is in need of happiness. You shall give that to me, my fiery slave."

"How shall I do so, Mistress?" Blaze asked, his arms coming around her as a lover's would.

She smiled. "Hold me close and kiss me on the lips and neck," she said. "And make me moan in pleasure."

Moments later, she was moaning in pleasure as Blaze kissed her neck and mouth, giving her French kisses and making her breathless. "Yes," Hydrana hissed in pleasure. "Oh, you will do quite well for my slave when I rule Skylands."

She then gave him a long, deep French kiss, deciding the Life Artifact would be the one she sought next. The crown woven from silver flowers.

* * *

 **Well, getting more intense, hmm? :)**

 **So Hydrana has more artifacts than the Skylanders, but they have more Portal Masters being saved. Next up: Hydrana sends Crystal and Sage for the Life Artifact, but will she get it or lose it and two more Portal Masters? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Delicate And Thorny

**Vortech and Lego Dimensions belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Delicate And Thorny**

Hydrana was in her lavish room and opened her door to see Blaze was standing guard and she grinned. "My, did my handsome slave stay here the whole night?" She asked.

"Yes, mistress," he replied in a monotone voice.

Her grin grew wider and she beckoned him in. "Come in, handsome," she said. "Your mistress wants you."

He entered and she closed the door, sauntering over to him and giving him a kiss. He stood still, but she didn't mind. She then smirked. "Lay down on the bed," she instructed. The mutated Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master did as he was told and she climbed on top of him, smirking. "Now, kiss your mistress and show her your dominate side."

It was a flurry of movement after that and Hydrana giggled as the mutated Portal Master pinned her down. "Oh, yes," she said breathlessly. "Pin me down. Kiss me breathless. Make me want to keep you here with me forever."

Blaze kissed her deeply, pinning her down and grabbing her hips, making her moan in pleasure before she gave him a French kiss, which he returned. "Oh, Blaze, you're perfect for me," she said. "Please your mistress."

Barely a moment later, she was gasping breathlessly as he lavished kisses and loving bites and licks over her neck. "Oh, I can't wait for the day you're finally mine," she said in glee. "Skylands will be mine and you will be mine officially too."

They made out for about another hour before Hydrana sighed. "Well, duty calls, my beloved," she said sweetly. "We need to see out the crown of silver flowers. I will send Sage and Crystal after it, but I want you to follow them and if I lose them, be sure to grab the artifact for me."

"Your wish is my command, mistress," he said, his eyes blank as he managed to detach her stomach armor, though her breastplate stayed attached and he kissed her stomach as a lover would, making her let out a surprised, but pleased moan.

"My, my, you're full of surprises," she said with a giggle before arching her back so that her stomach was stretched out as Blaze continued kissing every inch of her stomach. "Bring me the artifact and you will be rewarded well."

He kissed her deeply on the mouth. "Shall I go now, my lovely mistress?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yes," she said. "Get ready while I send Sage and Crystal out."

Putting back on her stomach armor, she headed for her throne room. Jamie, Drew, and Amelia were standing guard while Crystal and Sage stood in front of the throne, as if knowing they were going on a mission. "Kneel before me you two," Hydrana said and they did. "You shall go retrieve the crown of silver flowers for me."

"As you command, Master," Crystal said, her seven-year-old voice as flat as the blank look in her eyes.

"We shall get it for you, Master," Sage said.

Hydrana smiled. "Then go, my slaves," she said. "I can taste victory already."

 _Back at the Academy…_

Frustrations were mounting as the rescued Portal Masters learned about the crown of silver flowers. "It is quite a treasure as the silver flowers are extremely rare," Master Eon said.

"Master Eon, we're ready," Katie said earnestly. "We can fight. We know our limits."

"I have no doubt you do, Katie," he said gently. "But it's not yet time. It will require all of you to face Hydrana and we are still several Portal Masters short."

Rachel stood taller. "With all due respect, Master Eon, we're going stir-crazy waiting for Hydrana to make the next move and I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything while my cousin and little sister are still in that witch's clutches," she said.

He nodded. "The fight will be soon," he said reassuringly. "For now, the Skylanders must go retrieve the Life Artifact before it's too late."

Vortech was nearby and had heard the conversation and Isabel had told him everything too. Knowing her, she was itching to fight, but had to conserve her energy and save it for the big fight. "Well, she may be unable to go, but I will," he said to himself. He could infiltrate Hydrana's lair and get back the stolen artifacts for the team.

But when he told Isabel later on, she was adamantly against it, even holding him back as he tried to head out. "No, Vortech," she said, her voice fearful.

"This is too much like when I got my former colleagues to get the Foundation Elements and I was furious when I found out that Batman and his two allies were collecting them too," he said. "Isabel, Hydrana's no different."

"Vortech, calm down," she said. "We just got Elliott and Kairi back yesterday. We don't need to lose another ally."

"But I can easily find out where that witch is keeping the relics and get them back for you all," he said. "Being almost even with relics is not my cup of tea. We need them all to stop her."

"Vortech, I know you mean well, but please don't," Isabel pleaded with him. "You could fall under Hydrana's spell. And I don't want to know what she'd do to you if that happened."

"But Izzy, I can do it," he said pleadingly. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, but don't let your anger cloud your judgment," she said, her voice pleading. "Let Hydrana's arrogance blind her. She'll lose in the end and we'll get all ten relics and banish her forever and reverse what she did to us."

Though he didn't like it, he paused and nodded, sighing in defeat. "You're right, Izzy," he said, holding her in a hug. "I just…I wish I could help."

"You already are," she said, glad he was listening to her reasoning. "And I'm glad you're staying, because I was very close to tickling your belly if you kept refusing."

Vortech gulped and shuddered, making her giggle as her claws gently and playfully wiggled into his stomach and he jumped back, muffling his laughter just in time. "I forgot you knew about that," he said sheepishly, making her laugh before they watched the Skylanders head out to get the Life relic.

Fire Kraken and Spitfire were ready for anything. "If we don't get the crown, we need to at least get Crystal away from that witch," the Supercharger said.

"And Sage too," Whirlwind said, though she understood what they felt. The two were very attached to their Portal Master and wanted her to be safe and sound. She was so young, too young to be under the spell of the wicked succubus.

"We'll get them both and the Life artifact," Scarlet said firmly. The red-clothed genie wasn't going to let anything dampen their spirits. They had to stay positive to get the young girl and the triple-element Portal Master back.

"She's right," Roller Brawl said firmly. "We'll win this battle."

They reached the Giggling Forest and the trees were more than happy to tell them where the crown of silver flowers was, but warned them to be careful. There was a guardian that looked like a giant rose bush on legs, and her thorns were very sharp. Not many had escaped without thorns covering them because they were foolish enough to anger the guardian. The Skylanders headed in and were soon facing the guardian, who was tall and did indeed look like a rose bush on legs. It swiped at them and they scattered, trying to get past it. "We need to distract it!" Spitfire said urgently and moved fast and furious with the speed he was known for.

Thankfully, distracting it seemed to be the easy part. Wildfire helped Roller Brawl to try and sneak past the distracted guardian and had an idea. "Roller, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes," she said instantly.

He picked her up and placed her on the inside of his shield. "Hunker down and hold on tight," he said.

She did so and gasped in surprise as Wildfire threw his shield like a Frisbee and she saw she was headed for the statue that hadn't been visible since it had been behind the guardian. And on the statue's head was the crown of silver flowers, but before Roller could reach and retrieve it, she spotted Crystal and Sage enter and take out Claire and Daniel, who were taken by surprise and out cold. "Everyone! Crystal and Sage!" Roller yelled at the top of her lungs, changing her course to face the two.

Crystal flew forward, but Spitfire suddenly tackled her. "Oh no, you don't," he said. "You might be a ninja, but you can't get away from your partner."

The young mutated girl froze at that before a green light flashed around her and she shook her head, looking up at Spitfire. "Spitfire?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"Away from Hydrana," he said, picking her up. "She turned you into a dark ninja elf."

Crystal then gasped. "Where's Rachel and Jamie?" She asked, worried about her older sister and cousin.

"Jamie's still under Hydrana's control and Rachel is at the Academy," Spitfire said. "Feel up to beating an elemental guardian and getting the crown of silver flowers?"

The young girl stood up. "You bet," she said, sounding like herself as she joined the battle.

Whirlwind flew around Sage, who roared at her and tried to get her, but she kept out of his reach. "Sage! Don't let that witch control you! You are the triple elemental! You're my cowboy!" She said.

Sage stopped at that last statement and blinked before a green light flashed around him and he shook his head. "Whirlwind? Is that you, my beautiful dragon?"

She tackled him, not caring that he was still mutated as a tree, and kissed him, happy to have him back. "Come on," she said. "Let's get the Life artifact."

But when they finally defeated the elemental guardian, they saw Blaze was standing at the statue and he had the crown in his hands. "No!" Roller Brawl cried out. "Blaze!"

But the mutated Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master vanished with the Life artifact in his hands. "No!" Crystal said before tears filled her eyes. Fire Kraken gently picked her up.

"Don't worry, Crystal," he said. "We may have lost the artifact, but we got you and Sage back and that's still a victory for us."

She nodded and hugged him. "Can we head back?" She asked.

Knowing she wanted to see her sister, he nodded and they headed out.

Rachel, Kairi, Isabel, Katie, Bree, and Elliott greeted Sage and Crystal with open arms and the hugs were plentiful. "I'm so glad you two are away from that _bruja,"_ Rachel said, holding her little sister, who clung to her.

"Us too," Sage said.

Vortech was also glad. "Well, we gained two more Portal Masters, so we still win," he said.

"Yeah, but Hydrana got another relic," Bree said.

"She's still two short right now," Elliott said. "And we'll get those other relics. We've just got to bide our time and wait for the opportune moment to get them back."

"That's all we can do," Isabel said.

"Though, time seems to be on our side," Kairi said.

"Let's be grateful for that," Katie said. "Right now, we need to help Crystal and Sage get used to their new forms and work on their powers."

No one argued that and gathered around to help.

* * *

Back at Hydrana's lair, the succubus wasn't too happy about losing two more Portal Masters, but she was very pleased when Blaze brought her the silver crown. "Ah, you have done well, handsome," she said. "Now, come. I have just the reward for you."

In her room with Blaze watching, Hydrana belly danced for him, giggling as his eyes stayed on her. "Blaze," she said, her voice seductive. "Capture me and make me moan and writhe in pleasure. Make your mistress moan your name."

"As you wish, my mistress," he said and moved toward her, but she danced out of his reach. That didn't last long though as Blaze pinned her up against a wall, kissing her neck and mouth, keeping her pinned to the wall before wrapping his arms around her and moving toward the bed, pinning her down with one hand holding both her hands up over her head and his other hand wrapped around her securely as he kissed her deeply. She writhed in pleasure and moaned loudly.

"Blaze," she moaned out, enjoying his attention. But little did she know, just as Isabel had said, her arrogance would be her downfall, something she'd feel the pain of when she went for the next relic, the flaming sword.

* * *

 **Well, well. Just what will Hydrana lose in going after the next relic? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Play With Fire

**Chapter 9: Play With Fire…**

Hydrana smiled. "Today, you shall get the Fire artifact for me, Blaze," she said. "It's the flaming sword made out of orange and red rubies. Very precious."

"I shall retrieve it for you, my mistress," he said.

"Good," she said. "Now go. It's on Know-It-All Island."

The succubus had found out where the sword was from the water and life artifacts and she was now ready to add the sword to her collection. "This will be perfect," she said, laughing as she watched Blaze head out.

Master Eon lifted up his head. "Hydrana's going after the fire artifact," he said.

Cassandra gasped. "Of course. The water and life artifacts would have revealed where it was," she said. "Know-It-All Island."

Roller Brawl stood. "I'm going on this one," she said firmly. "And I'm getting my flaming fire back."

Kaos pouted. "Thought you would have forgotten about him," he grumbled.

"Watch your mouth, Kaos, or I'll spank you," Isabel growled at him.

"And I'll record it for everyone to see," Rachel threatened.

The little pipsqueak shut up, especially seeing the freed mutated Portal Master glare at him. Rachel looked at Master Eon. "Master Eon, is there a chance…Blaze can be pulled from Hydrana's grip? He has been doing her bidding ever since she captured us."

"I believe there is a chance," he said.

Roller nodded. "I'm going to get him back," she said forcefully. "That witch isn't going to control my flaming fire like a puppet anymore."

Everyone backed up, sensing a change in Roller Brawl. She looked like she was out for blood, which was something they hardly ever saw in the vampire. "Roller, are you feeling okay?" Katie asked.

She sighed. "Mostly," she said. "I'm…I'm going through…a possessive stage. I've been too far away from Blaze and when that happens, my possessive side takes over and no one wants to be in my way when that happens."

"We'll take your word for it," Bree said.

Crystal had been quiet. "I hope we get the flaming sword," she said now.

"When the Skylanders get Blaze back, we'll gain the Fire artifact," Rachel said surely. "Good luck, guys. And Roller?"

"Yes?" The skater said.

"Show Hydrana what happens when she plays with fire."

She nodded. "You bet I will."

Roller Brawl, Wildfire, Fryno, Chop Chop, and Ro-Bow teleported to Know-It-All Island and one of the talking heads moved towards them. "As the saying goes, play with fire and you get burned, but this lesson it seems a villain hasn't learned. However, there must be a balance you see, to break the witch's spell over he."

"He's talking about Blaze," Wildfire said.

"He must be here then," Ro-Bow said.

Roller Brawl skated forward. "Come on, guys," she said, obviously taking charge. None of them dared to argue and followed her.

They had just reached the first steam shafts when they saw Blaze fighting a guardian that looked to be made of fire and lava and the sword was on its back. "Okay, this is not going to be easy," Chop Chop said.

"The things worth fighting for are never easy to get," Roller said as she charged in.

"Come on, guys," Wildfire said. "Let's help her get our friend back."

Little did they know, Flare had snuck on board with them and she was currently hanging onto Wildfire's back as he ran. They stopped to aim with their weapons when Flare jumped down from Wildfire's back and ran toward her parents, who were currently battling each other.

"Flare?" Ro-Bow asked in shock. "How did she get here?"

"She must have snuck aboard without us knowing," Fryno said as they ran to catch the small girl.

But just like her parents, Flare was determined. She got close enough and took a deep breath. "DADDY!" She cried out.

Roller gasped as she heard her daughter. "Flare?" She asked, spotting her small daughter nearby. "Flare! Get back to your uncles!"

"Not until Daddy is back!" The little girl said before she saw the guardian looming over her. To everyone's shock, she began climbing up the guardian's leg. "Give me back my daddy, you overgrown bully!" She exclaimed.

"Flare, look out!" Wildfire said, charging in and distracting the guardian as Ro-Bow leapt up and was about to grab the youngster, but she grabbed hold of the sword and held it tight as it flared in her hands.

"Uncle Ro-Bow! Help me!" She cried out, looking at him. "I need my daddy back!"

The robot archer quickly shielded the little girl from another attack and helped her pick up the artifact. "Hold on tight to it, little one!" He said as he lifted both her and the sword up and jumped down to the safety of the ground. The guardian then fell, to their surprise, but they had a new problem as Blaze was clutching his head and yelling and Roller was trying to get him to focus.

"Blaze? Come on, honey! You can fight it! You're my flaming fire! I love you! And so does Flare! And Viola!" The skater exclaimed.

Blaze groaned again before Roller Brawl kissed him on the mouth before pulling away to reveal he was frozen with surprise. Flare saw this and giggled. "Mommy broke Daddy!" She exclaimed.

A red, gray, and blue light flashed and Blaze shook his head rapidly. "What…What happened?" He asked.

"Mommy broke you, Daddy!" Flare exclaimed, giggling again.

Roller turned to her daughter. "Flare, how did you get here?" She asked. "And why did you come? It was dangerous."

Her voice was slightly stern and the little girl hung her head. "I missed Daddy," she said softly. "I just wanted to help get Daddy back."

The skater couldn't be mad at her daughter. "Oh, honey," she said before noticing her daughter was clutching onto the flaming sword tight with Ro-Bow helping her to hold it as it was fairly heavy for the little one. "Guys, we did it. We got the sword and Blaze back."

Blaze saw his mutated reflection and growled. "Hydrana," he said. "That witch did this."

"Yes, she did," Chop Chop said. "But we're going to beat her."

"She just lost this battle, but we have to make sure we win the war," Roller said firmly.

The young man nodded. "Count me in," he said.

The atmosphere back at the Academy was joyful as they had not only gotten Blaze back, but gained the next artifact. "Oh, Hydrana's going to be hopping mad," Kairi said with a giggle.

"Good," Isabel said. "We're doing good so far."

"Either Hydrana's going to hide the other artifacts or she's going to get careless," Elliott said.

"She's probably going to get careless," Rachel said. "Because she'll be angry that she lost the other leader of the team and the Fire artifact."

Hydrana was more than angry and she smashed a window nearby. "NO!" She screamed. "I had him in my clutches! How did that little brat and her mother get him to remember?!" She was fuming mad and sat down on her throne. "The war's not over yet. The next artifact is _mine_."

* * *

 **Well, that happened. :) Like the saying goes: You play with fire, you get burned.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. One For The Earth

**Chapter 10: One For The Earth**

Blaze sighed as he stood in his room at the window, gazing out as he listened to Roller Brawl say good night to her parents and telling their girls to mind their grandparents. He had already said good night to them and had been amazed that his daughters hadn't been afraid of his new form, but now he was brooding over what had happened while he was under Hydrana's control. He didn't know why, but he was the only one who not only regained his full memories, but also remembered what Hydrana had made him do and how he had been forced to kiss her and act like a love-struck fool that followed her every whim. The others only recalled that Hydrana had sent them to fight the Elemental Guardians and then the Skylanders, but nothing else. "Perhaps because she had her claws so sunk into me, I remember how she made me kiss her and treat her like a lover," he said to himself.

To say the least, he was disgusted with himself and felt like he had just corrupted his honor, something he held in high regard. "Blaze?" He heard Roller say as she came up behind him and hugged him. "The girls are with Mom and Dad and we have the room to ourselves."

He sighed. "Roller, she made me do…dishonorable things," he said.

That piqued her curiosity. "Like?" She prompted gently.

"That witch forced me to treat her like a lover," Blaze responded. "She made me kiss her, hold her close, and lavish love upon her as if she was the one I had fallen for." Tears began gathering in his eyes. "I…I don't deserve you, Roller. Not after that. My honor…has been corrupted."

The skater didn't like seeing her husband like this and so placed a hand on his face, making him look at her. "Blaze, you listen to me and you listen good, alright?" She asked. He nodded. "You were under her spell and she's very powerful. As Rachel said, she no doubt focused on you because you're the other leader of the Portal Masters and she was looking to try to accomplish her goals with only one leader after she lost Rachel."

She took a deep breath. "She forced you to kiss her because she was trying to hurt me and you, but there was one thing she forgot: you're my flaming fire and you always return to me. Sure, she had you under a strong spell, but it got broken when Flare cried out for you and I kissed you. My kiss was more powerful than hers. Her kisses were empty while mine are filled with love for you."

He looked at her and she smiled. "I love you, Blaze, no matter what," she said. "Besides, I know that wasn't the real you with that witch. The real you is here with me and underneath all this that she did to you is the man that I know loves me forever and will never abandon me or our children. The real you is here."

She placed a hand over his heart and looked at him. "My flaming fire," she said softly.

He looked at her. "My beautiful rose," he said, holding her close. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but you are so good to me."

"And you are good to me," she said. "That's what made you earn my love."

She gave him lovey eyes now. "Come on, my flaming fire," she whispered. "Your lady has been very lonely and cold and needs you to warm her up."

Blaze smiled at her, gazing at her with his green eyes. "What does my lady wish of me?" He asked. "Whatever you wish is my command."

Giggling, Roller guided him to the bed and both love and the bed covers wrapped around them for the night.

* * *

 _A week and a half later…_

"She's been too quiet," Rachel said.

Vortech nodded in agreement. "She was so eager to get the artifacts," he said. "Why the sudden quiet?"

"Could be because she lost her key player?" Isabel suggested. "She was focusing a lot on Blaze and using him as her slave."

"That's true," Kairi said. "Perhaps she's merely licking her wounds because her pride took a blow?"

"Or she could be focusing her power on Drew, Jamie, or Amelia," Bree said. "Though, with what she is, I'd say she's going to focus her power on either Drew or Jamie."

Katie came out, looking excited. "Guys! Master Eon found the next artifact!" She exclaimed. "It's a giant shield made of the most rare jewels."

"If we can get that, we'll have another relic," Elliott said.

"Then let's go see Master Eon," Sage said as the nine Portal Masters raced to go find the guardian of Skylands, who smiled as they entered his office.

"I have already sent out the Skylanders," he said. "I have a feeling Hydrana will be sending out Drew this time."

"Why is that, Master Eon?" Blaze asked.

"Because the Earth artifact is too tempting for her not to get," he replied. "The flaming sword revealed the location, but if the artifacts Hydrana has are placed a certain way, then she too can find the location of the shield."

"Wish there was some way we could get those artifacts from her," Rachel said.

Master Eon smiled. "Ah, that is the beauty of this next artifact," he said.

"What do you mean, Master Eon?" Crystal asked.

He only smiled again. "You'll see, my Portal Masters," he said mysteriously.

* * *

Meantime, Knightmare galloped across Cascade Glade, carrying Flameslinger and Stealth Elf on her back while Crusher, Terrafin, Hot Dog, and Magna Charge followed. "Master Eon said it was near the Elemental Gate!" Flameslinger said.

"There's three Elemental Gates here!" Crusher pointed out.

"Where would the shield best be hidden?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Well, probably not the Tech/Earth Gate," Terrafin said. "Too obvious."

"The Undead Gate would make it stand out," Crusher said.

"So the Fire Gate is the only one," Knightmare said. "Let's have a look."

Making it to the Fire Gate, Flameslinger jumped down from the dark Trapper's back. "Allow me," he said, standing near the gate and unlocking it. They went inside and Flameslinger noticed a strange door. "I don't recall that door being there."

Stealth Elf took a look. "It's a rock formation," she said. "But you have to be at the right angle to see it."

Crusher lifted his hammer and smashed it against the door, which opened to another room and Knightmare went in, gasping as she found the shield. "Whoa," she said. "It is a giant shield, too big to take out the door."

"Then I'll make the door bigger," said Crusher and he smashed at the rocks around the artifact after Knightmare galloped clear. A few moments later, the giant had the shield on his arm.

"That…seemed way to easy," Stealth Elf admitted. "Shouldn't we have run into an elemental guardian by now? Or Drew?"

The earth started shaking. "Um, I think we've just awoken something big," said Flameslinger.

Magna Charge's head spun. "Sensors are picking up Earth elemental energy," he said. "I think we just found the guardian."

Just then, a giant made entirely of earth rose over them and roared at them. "Okay, how can we defeat this one?" Stealth Elf asked.

"This is where we could really use some water!" Magna Charge said.

"And that's where we come in!"

They turned to see Punk Shock coming towards them with Snap Shot and Echo behind her. "Someone call for some water support?" Snap Shot asked.

"Perfect timing!" Flameslinger said.

They threw everything they had at the guardian and thanks to the water Skylanders' help, the guardian was soon defeated. But then they looked up and saw Drew standing on a ledge nearby and glaring at them. "Oh, no. Drew," Knightmare said in horror.

"We need to help him remember," Crusher said.

"Knightmare, you're Drew's girl. We can slow him down, but you have to help him remember," Stealth Elf said.

The Trapper nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll get him back."

Drew landed near them, but they rushed at him, trapping him to a rock wall as Knightmare approached him and leaned close to his ear. "My guardian," she whispered, making him freeze before she kissed him.

Drew's eyes opened wide as a brown light flashed around him and he groaned, making Knightmare pull back and smile at him. "Knightmare?" He asked. "What…Where am I?"

"Cascade Glade," she replied. "Welcome back, my guardian."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me back, my beautiful star," he said, making her blush.

They returned to the Academy and everyone cheered happily at getting not only the next artifact, but that Drew was free from Hydrana. "There's only Amelia and Jamie left now," Rachel said. "Who knows what Hydrana will do to them?"

"We'll keep hoping," Master Eon said, knowing that Rachel was worried for the last two Portal Masters, especially with Jamie being her cousin. "For now, the shield has revealed the next artifact."

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"The Quartz Sun Bottle," the guardian of Skylands said. "A bottle that works similar to Ninjini's bottle, only it stores sun energy. If that energy fell into Hydrana's hands, it would turn into black energy similar to the darkness. Only one that is one with light can open it."

"Which means she'll be sending Amelia out next," Isabel said.

"And we'll be waiting to get both the bottle and Amelia," Doom Stone said with a firm nod.

 _Back at Hydrana's lair…_

The succubus screamed in anger. "They got to the shield before he did!" She screamed, throwing something at the wall. Suddenly, she felt a powerful energy in the air and turned in time to see the crown of silver flowers flying through the air too fast for her to catch. "NO!"

She had not only lost another Portal Master, but now two artifacts. Her plans were falling apart and she growled. "No, I cannot lose!" She declared. "Amelia! Come forth!"

The mutated Light Portal Master stepped forward. "Yes, Master?" She asked.

"Go find the Light Artifact for me! I don't care how long it takes! You search for it until you find it and then bring it to me! Understood?!"

"Yes, Master," Amelia said and headed off while Hydrana seethed on her throne.

"I will get that bottle," she growled.

Back at the Academy, Master Eon smiled at the crown of silver flowers landed in his hand, having been called back by the Earth Artifact. "Ah, good. The Life Artifact," he said.

Cassandra smiled. "Claire and Daniel are keeping an eye on the Quartz Sun Bottle," she said. "Won't be long before we find out when Hydrana will send out Amelia, if she does, and what she'll do now that she's lost the Life Artifact."

"We'll know soon enough," Master Eon said.

For now, it was looking like victory just might be in reach for the Portal Masters.

* * *

 **Whoa! Quite a twist, huh? The Portal Masters have not only gained back a friend, but gained two artifacts too. Will they get the Quartz Sun Bottle too and Amelia back? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review for robotman25 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Shine Like The Sun

**Chapter 11: Shine Like The Sun**

Drew looked at his cursed form, sighing. It was just like when Claire had mutated him. While he wouldn't trade being the quadruple-elemental Portal Master for anything, seeing this form he was now in was hard for him.

"My guardian? Are you alright?" Knightmare asked as she entered the room.

He sighed. "I hoped I'd be rid of this form after I was freed from that witch," he said.

The centaur went up to him. "Don't worry, Drew. Once all of the Portal Masters have been rescued, we'll all face Hydrana and beat her back to where she came from and once she's defeated, you'll all be freed from the cursed forms she put on you."

He sighed sadly. "But, look at me," he said sadly. "I'm...,"

"Still the one I love and the one who guarded the good side of the Dark Element until Nebulus could emerge and join us," Knightmare said. "You're still the quadruple-element Portal Master and I'll help you get accustomed to this new form and you can use it against that witch."

Drew looked at her and she smiled. "Oh, Drew," she said softly and placed her hands gently on his face. "My guardian."

With that, she kissed him lovingly and he wrapped his arms around her gently, returning the kiss. "My beautiful star," he said. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Everything you should have done to prove you deserved my heart and my love," she responded, kissing him again.

 _In another part of the Academy..._

Doom Stone held his son, Slate, close as he paced the room. The little one had been having trouble sleeping lately and the rock knight knew it was due to the little one missing his mother, Amelia. "Doom Stone?" He heard a voice and turned to find Crystal behind him. "Is Slate okay?"

The knight gently patted the young girl's head. "He misses his mother," he said softly. "And I miss her too."

Rachel, who had heard that last bit, came into the room. "Doom Stone, Master Eon has spotted Amelia searching for the Sun Quartz Bottle, but she hasn't found it yet. Claire and Daniel are guarding it, but there is a guardian there too, one that is very powerful," she said. "This could mean that we'll have Amelia back soon."

"That would be wonderful and then we can save Jamie," he said. "Enigma has been worried sick about his Portal Master and I can imagine you and Crystal have been worried for him."

"Very worried," the Tech Portal Master said. "I won't stop worrying until he is safe back here with us and we get the artifacts to restore our true forms."

"That will be great," Crystal admitted. "I don't mind this form so much, but I would like to be fully human again."

Kairi passed by and paused. "Hey, guys, Amelia's getting close to the Secret Sewers Of Supreme Stink, where the Light artifact is," she said.

"That's a clever place to hide it," Doom Stone said. "The smell alone puts most people off."

"Alright, we know the drill," Rachel said. "Be ready. Amelia's going to need help."

Flynn brought his ship around, graciously saying he would take the Skylanders, which consisted of Doom Stone, Thumpling, Astroblast, Tri-Tip, Crusher, and Air Strike, to the Secret Sewers Of Supreme Stink. Spyro, Eruptor, and Tuff Luck asked to accompany them and soon jumped aboard. Rachel looked at them, holding Slate in her arms. "Be careful guys, and please bring Amelia home," she said.

"We will, Rach," Astroblast said reassuringly. "And we'll get that Light Artifact too."

* * *

Amelia was searching for the artifact and Hydrana was growing very impatient. "Where is it?!" She growled angrily.

"I'm still searching, Master," Amelia answered in a monotone voice before seeing Claire and Daniel. "Intruders."

Hydrana growled again, seeing it was the two who were 'helping' the mutated Portal Masters. "Get rid of those two and bring me the Sun Quartz Bottle and don't fail me!"

"As you command, Master," Amelia said before swooping in, but the other two saw here.

"Sorry, sister," Claire said and she looked like she truly meant it. "But it isn't happening."

Amelia sneered. "Scared?" She taunted.

"Far from it," Daniel answered as the three clashed.

By the time the Skylanders arrived, Claire and Daniel were locked in fierce combat with Amelia, who was fighting them with ease it seemed. "We better grab that bottle before Amelia breaks away from those two," Tri-Tip said.

Tuff Luck grabbed the artifact, but then the ground trembled and a guardian arose. It was a being made purely of light, it seemed. And it was currently focused on the three humans instead of the Skylanders. "We need to get this artifact to the Academy!" She cried out.

Doom Stone pulled out his sword. "I'm not leaving without the gem of my life!" He exclaimed. "Master Air Strike! Crusher! Help me get Amelia!"

The guardian suddenly turned its attention to them and roared. "We've got to fight that thing!" Crusher exclaimed.

Air Strike came up with a plan. "Birdie, get that guardian's attention!" He said and the falcon flew up in the air, dropping many explosive feathers around the Light Guardian while Doom Stone looked at Thumpling.

"Thumpling, you're the smallest of us, which means you're the fastest," he said. "Think you can help Birdie out with some attacks around the guardian's legs?"

"I'll help too," Astroblast said. "I might not be fast, but my attacks can still do damage from afar."

Thumpling looked up at Thumpback, who nodded. "You can do it, little buddy," he said. "Meantime, Tri-Tip, Crusher, and myself will be the surprise attacks."

"I'll get this artifact back to Flynn's ship and keep it guarded," Tuff Luck promised before looking at Doom Stone. "Good luck to you, Doom Stone."

"Thank you, Tuff Luck," he said, knowing she was indicating that he had to help Amelia remember him. Tuff Luck vanished back to the ship and he turned to the others. "Ready?" He asked.

"Give the order, partner," Crusher said.

Doom Stone nodded. "Skylanders, go!"

Their plan worked better than they had hoped as the guardian couldn't stop Birdie and Thumpling and Astroblast's attacks, which left him open for the others, who moved in and defeated the guardian. Claire and Daniel were weakened from battling Amelia, but still going, keeping her distracted enough until Crusher got behind her and wrapped his arms around Amelia, pinning her in a secure, immovable hug as Doom Stone moved towards her. "My lovely gem," he said. "Precious beauty within."

Amelia actually became still at that and he cupped her left cheek with his hand. "Our little Slate misses you. He needs his mother, and I need you, the gem of my life."

Her eyes widened and Doom Stone leaned closer, kissing her deeply. She was very still for a moment before her face moved a little, deepening the kiss and she sighed, a white light flashing around her before Doom Stone gently pulled away and Amelia gasped, blinking rapidly before looking at him. "Doom Stone?" She asked before cringing as the smell of the sewer reached her. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"The Secret Sewers Of Supreme Stink," Crusher said.

Amelia cringed again before seeing what she looked like. "Hydrana," she hissed.

"She's not here, Amelia," Air Strike said. "Come on. Let's get back to the Academy. The others are waiting."

She looked uncertain, to which Doom Stone scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to Flynn's ship. The pilot only grinned and took them back to the Academy.

Flare was the first to spot the ship. "They're back!" She cried out happily.

Everyone else came out and cheered at seeing that not only did the returning Skylanders have the Sun Quartz Bottle, they also had Amelia. "Mommy!" Slate cried out happily and reached for her. Rachel, who was holding the little one, approached and when they were close enough, Slate jumped towards his mother, who caught him and he snuggled into her hug. "Mommy," he said, clinging to her.

Amelia had tears in her eyes. "I'm here, my little one," she cooed soothingly.

Master Eon was pleased that they were successful and he smiled. "Amelia, the Sun Quartz Bottle will grant you a wish because you are one with the Light Element," he said.

She smiled. "I know exactly what I'm going to wish for."

* * *

 _Back at Hydrana's lair..._

The succubus screamed so loudly the windows all blew out of her hideout. "No! It's not possible! How?! How?!" She screamed, angry that she now only had one Portal Master left as her slave and she hadn't gained the Sun Quartz Bottle. She then paused. "Wait, the wish," she said. "I can still use that against them."

But before she could, she heard twin roars and turned fast to see the Undead Twin Dragon Statues disappear before her eyes. "NOOOO!" She screamed again.

Back at the Academy, everyone was cheering because they had regained the Undead Artifact. "Now all she has are the Dark Orb and the Sea Star Water Fountain," Crystal said.

"Which means now that she has only Jamie left, she's either going to make a desperate move or a dangerous one," Blaze said.

"Let's hope desperate, but it will still be dangerous until she is banished back to where she came from," Rachel said.

Cassandra nodded. "Claire and Daniel are resting as they were weakened in the battle," she said. "But the last artifact is very well hidden."

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"The Magic Ray Gun," Master Eon said. "One of the most dangerous artifacts. I don't even know all that it is capable of."

"Then we better make sure we get it and not Hydrana," Isabel said.

"We will," Enigma said as he, Wolfgang, Jet-Vac, Crash Bandicoot, Eye Brawl, Sunburn, and Slam Bam stood tall. "As soon as Hydrana sends Jamie out, we're ready to go rescue him and get that last artifact."

"For now, let's take the time to rest and enjoy the breathing room we have for a bit," Katie said. "Even if the last artifact is well hidden, it may be found within the next few hours if Hydrana is desperate enough."

"Katie's right," Kairi said with a nod.

"I agree," Rachel said. "The final battle is still looming on the horizon. We must be ready."

"I will search for the location of the artifact," Master Eon said. "For now, rest, my faithful Portal Masters and faithful Skylanders."

That was met with agreement as everyone headed to different parts of the Academy to rest and ready themselves for the impending battle.

* * *

Blaze held Roller Brawl close in their room after they had put the girls to bed and the girls were sleeping soundly. "I honestly feel like celebrating," he admitted. "We have won another victory."

"That's true," Roller said. "We're one step closer to the ultimate victory."

She felt him playfully squeeze her sides and she giggled before turning to him and kissing him deeply. "Hold on, my flaming fire," she said. "I've got just the thing to start this night off perfectly."

"Oh?" He asked, looking curious.

She giggled again. "Close your eyes."

He did as she told him and she slipped away, slipping into something she knew would drive Blaze crazy and giggled as she stepped out into the room. "Okay, open your eyes."

Blaze opened his eyes and his eyes widened at seeing Roller standing in front of him, wearing a bikini that showed off her curves, but also brought out her beauty more. She smiled at him and walked towards him, making him stand stock still as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you like it?" She asked, thought she knew what he'd say.

"Wow," he responded.

"Good answer," she whispered before kissing him and then pulling away, swaying her hips as she walked around the bed, but before she could do anything else, Blaze caught her and gently pinned her to the bed, making her giggle and look up at him as he smirked.

"This beautiful rose isn't getting away from me tonight," he said, deepening his voice and she shuddered in pleasure before smirking.

"Will this flaming fire keep me warm throughout the night?" She asked.

Her response was a kiss that made her dizzy in a good way as night settled over the Academy and was peaceful, which was nice for a change.

A nice break before the storm on the horizon made one last strike.

* * *

 **Well, well. Will the Skylanders find the ray gun, or will Hydrana get her hands on it? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review for both robotman25 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. The Power Of Friendship

**Chapter 12: The Power Of Friendship**

Amelia looked in the mirror sadly and sighed, wondering how Doom Stone saw her now. Her fallen broken angel form was hideous. It was a wonder Slate didn't cry when she held him. She then felt two rocky arms come around her. "My lovely gem," she heard Doom Stone say. "You're always beautiful to me because your beauty is within."

She sighed and looked at him. "Do you really mean that, Doom?" She asked softly.

"I mean every word of it, my love," he said. "And I can't wait to kick Hydrana into next week so that we can free all of you from what she did to you."

Amelia nodded. "But you still love me?" She asked.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I love u so much."

He then kissed her, holding her close. She sank into his arms, forgetting her mutated form as Doom Stone reminded her with each kiss that she was still the one he had chosen to be his bride and nothing was going to change that.

But she'd be lying if she didn't admit she was looking forward to showing Hydrana that even through hardships, the Portal Masters and Skylanders stood together.

 _Meanwhile, far away...,_

Hydrana paced the cave. She had only one Portal Master left and only two artifacts, but if she could get the last artifact, it could work to her advantage. The Skylanders had been able to help the other mutated Portal Masters remember who they were and Elliott had regained his form and they had seven of the artifacts. "I must get this last artifact," she said before she entered her throne room, finding Jamie standing there and waiting for her orders. "Jamie, you must retrieve the final artifact for me."

"As you command, Master," he said.

"But first, we need to get you ready for battle."

Though she knew it would drain her a bit, she focused her power on him, making his scythe sharper and giving him the ability to go invisible and making him stronger. "Good," she said, pleased with her work. "Now, nothing can stop you. Go find the Magic Ray Gun for me and bring it here. Then, my plans can finally come to fruit."

Jamie bowed and flew away, leaving Hydrana to grin. "Yes, Skylanders," she said. "I still have this one and you won't get him back."

* * *

Meantime, back at the Academy, Rachel was talking to Enigma. "I'm worried, Enigma," she said. "Hydrana might do something to Jamie to turn the tide in her favor."

He nodded. "We've been worried about that too, especially upon hearing that the guardian of the ray gun is a powerful genie," he said.

"Oh, boy," she said. "That's going to be the toughest challenge, along with trying to help Jamie remember who he is."

Crash gibbered and Aku-Aku translated. "We'll get him back," he said. "We all have strong friendships with Jamie and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

"He's right," Sunburn said.

"We'll get him back no matter what," Jet-Vac promised.

Crystal came in and she hugged them, to which they returned the hugs. "Don't worry, Crystal," Wolfgang said. "We'll get Jamie back."

She nodded, trusting them. Master Eon then appeared. "The Vault Of The Ancients," he said. "The Ray Gun is hidden there."

Jet-Vac powered up his Supercharger Vehicle. "All aboard, everyone," he said. "Let's go get our partner back."

Crystal went to Rachel, who picked her up. "Don't worry, kiddo. They'll get our cousin back."

"I wish we could help them," the seven-year-old said.

"I know, me too," Rachel admitted. "But don't worry, we'll be facing that _bruja_ soon enough."

 _And hopefully with the whole team,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 _At the Vault Of The Ancients..._

The Skylanders met the friendly guardians, who warned them that battling the Magic Guardian wasn't going to be easy and they had to do it as a team. To help them out, the guardian wraiths gave the Skylanders the powers of push and pull to use in the battle. "Use these cautiously and in unison," one said. "Some of you can use pull while some of the others use push."

"But it must be done right, or the Ray Gun will fall into Hydrana's hands and any hope of defeating her will be lost," said another.

"There's much at stake," said a third. "Be careful, Skylanders."

Nodding, the seven Skylanders headed for the vault, ready to take on the guardian and Jamie, if they had to, though none of them were looking forward to fighting their best friend. "We have to help him remember who he is," Slam Bam said. "We can't afford to lose him."

"We _can't_ lose him," Enigma said.

"If we lose Jamie, then Skylands is doomed," Jet-Vac said. "No joke."

"Remind me to give Kaos a pounding after we defeat Hydrana," Eye Brawl said with a growl. "He's the reason the Portal Masters got mutated and the reason that hag is free."

"Right behind you," Sunburn said firmly.

It wasn't long before the found the Ray Gun, but the moment they stepped into the room, the guardian arose and glared at them. "Oh, boy," Wolfgang said in concern. "This is not going to be easy."

"Never is," Jet-Vac said. "But it's worth it. For Jamie."

They all agreed and charged, using their individual attacks before combining attacks too, keeping an eye out for Jamie and making sure Hydrana didn't try to steal the artifact. But that was easier said than done.

The Skylanders were pushed back a bit and that gave Enigma an idea. "Use the push and pull the guardian wraiths gave us!" He called out. "The ones in front of the guardian, push with all your might! Those behind the guardian, pull with all your might!"

Slam Bam, Sunburn, and Jet-Vac used the power of push while Eye-Brawl, Crash Bandicoot, and Wolfgang used the power of pull. Aku-Aku watched closely, waiting for the right moment to let Enigma know when he could use his Eye Beam. After a moment, the time was right. "Now, Enigma!" He called out.

The mysterious Trapper struck with his Soul Gem attack, weakening the guardian before the others stepped in with their powers, defeating the guardian once and for all. They then turned and saw someone enter the room. "Look! It's Jamie!" Sunburn cried out, disappearing in a line of fire and popping up between the artifact and his friend. "Sorry, Jamie. But you're not getting your hands on this. Not until we have you back."

Jamie raised his scythe. "Out of the way, you annoying phoenix," he growled.

Just then, Enigma tackled him away from the artifact and they all jumped in, trying to hold the boy down, but that was difficult until Enigma managed to pin him down with his telekinesis. "Alright, we need to help him remember," he said. "Tell him how we all first met him or how he did something to help us."

Eye Brawl looked at Jamie. "You fell into Skylands unexpectedly, Jamie," he said. "Right above my head. I had to catch you fast before you hit the floor."

The boy's struggles slowed a moment and the others pressed closer. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's bullies," Sunburn said. "I was unfair to you when I first met you until I learned about your past, Jamie. I couldn't ask for a better Portal Master."

Slam Bam smiled. "You nearly got lost outside my home and we became good friends," he said. "I became your partner not long afterwards."

"Remember how you proved that King Bowser had changed and could be a great partner for you?" Wolfgang asked. "You helped him out a lot."

Crash Bandicoot jabbered something and Aku-Aku translated. "You were so surprised about meeting Crash when we first arrived at the Academy," he said, smiling. "You're one of his biggest fans."

"You were willing to give me a chance to be a good partner to you when we first met, Jamie," Enigma said. "And you proved that Wolfgang had changed from a villain, standing by him when I misjudged him."

"You took a blow meant for me, kid," Jet-Vac said. "You selflessly pushed me out of the way of the Golden Queen's gold ray and took the hit yourself. Scared the stuffing out of all of us, especially your cousin Rachel."

They could see Jamie was struggling, but seemed to be recalling those memories. Wolfgang decided to drive the nail home. "You're a great guitar player, mate," he said. "You're the best co-writer for my songs and the one who wholeheartedly accepted me after I renounced being a villain, even telling off your cousin, her partner, and your partner for trying to make you not spend time with me."

Jamie's body went still at that and Enigma nodded. "Wolfgang was also the one that saved you when you were pushed off the tower by Dreamcatcher before she changed," he said. "You care for your partners as your best friends and nothing can change that or who you are."

"You're our friend, Jamie," Eye Brawl said. "Our best friend."

A purplish-blue light flashed around Jamie and he gasped, shaking his head rapidly before looking at them. "Guys?" He asked. "What-What happened? Why are you all holding me down?"

"We didn't want to hurt you, Jamie," Sunburn said. "And we were trying to break Hydrana's spell on you."

"Looks like it worked," said a new voice and they turned to see Spellslamzer was there and he was holding the Ray Gun in his hands, along with the Sea Star Water Fountain. "This Ray Gun was able to capture the Water Artifact, but I don't know what Hydrana did with the dark orb."

"Probably has it close to her as she's lost all the other artifacts," Slam Bam said.

"Well, we'll get it back from her," Enigma said. "Right now, let's get our partner home, guys. The others will be happy to see him and Master Eon will be happy too."

They were not only happy, but overjoyed and relieved when the Skylanders returned with not only the Ray Gun and the Sea Star Water Fountain, but with Jamie as well. Rachel and Crystal cried as they hugged their cousin soundly and he hugged them back, happy to be reunited with them.

Master Eon smiled as he accepted the two artifacts from Spellslamzer. "Thank you, Spellslamzer," he said before looking at Crystal. "Very clever to send him to get the magic artifact for us, little one."

She smiled. "I was trying to be ready for in case we didn't get Jamie back," she admitted. "But now, we did. We've won this round."

"But it's not over yet," Isabel said gently.

"Hydrana still has the dark orb," Cassandra said. "She shouldn't be able to use it, but she might be able too."

"Which means we're going to need all the help we can get," Bree said.

"We should call all the Skylanders here," Blaze said. "Tell them to be ready for a huge battle not unlike the one where we had to face Nebulous."

Master Eon sent word and all the Skylanders responded while Rachel turned to the giants and went up to them, specifically to Solaceon and Nebulus. "Nebulus, I know this is a lot to ask, but will you help us fight your sister?" She asked.

"Of course I will," Nebulus said firmly. "For Skylands' sake, I have to fight her."

"I will fight alongside you, my love," Solaceon said.

"As will we," Tree Rex said and the other giants nodded.

Master Eon nodded, looking at Kaos, who had been very much subdued throughout everything. "Kaos, you better hope the Skylanders and Portal Masters can reverse the damage you caused," he said.

"Or what?" Kaos sneered.

"Or I'll let Master Eon turn you into a greeble," Cassandra said firmly to her son, making him gulp.

Nebulus turned to them all. "Be ready," she said. "The battle with my sister will be unlike anything you've been through before. You will have to use her powers against her with your new bodies, Portal Masters."

"We've been training for that," Sage said. "We're ready."

They all nodded. "We now wait for Hydrana to show herself and then we send her packing back to where she came from and make sure she can never be released again," Rachel said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at Hydrana's lair, she was fuming. She only had the dark orb left and she now grabbed it. "This will have to do," she said. "Thankfully, I've still got a bit of power left to make this work to my advantage."

With that, she clutched the dark orb and powered up her hand, mixing the good part of the dark orb with the bad part of the darkness that was part of her and her succubus form became even stronger and deadlier than before. "It's time," she said. "Time for Skylands to fall under my control and for the Skylanders and Portal Masters, especially that fool Master Eon to bow to me."

She then grinned. "And when I defeat the Skylanders and Portal Masters, I will reinforce my power on Blaze and he shall be my king."

An evil laugh escaped her as she got ready to leave her lair and battle the Skylanders and Portal Masters to defeat them once and for all and to rule Skylands forever.

* * *

 **Well, all the Portal Masters have been saved, but it's not over yet. One chapter left to go! :) Will the Skylanders and Portal Masters be able to defeat Hydrana and banish her for good? Or will Hydrana be victorious? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review for robotman25 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Together Strong

**Chapter 13: Together Strong**

Rachel stretched her muscles, taking calming breaths and trying to clear her mind, a meditation technique Blaze had taught her to help her focus in battle. Beside her were Crystal and Jamie, also stretching out.

Over the past few days, Jamie had learned to adapt to his phantom reaper form with help from his friends and Grim Creeper, who taught Jamie the different kinds of tricks he could do with his scythe. The boy took to the training wholeheartedly and his Skylander partners helped him out with training.

"Jamie, you're stronger than Hydrana," Enigma had told him. "Don't let her words make you doubt yourself."

"Use the air to your advantage," Jet-Vac suggested. "It's not only a good defense, but a good offense too."

"Be ready to use your arms and legs to battle too," Eye Brawl said. "While your scythe is good, should it get knocked away from you, you have to be ready to defend yourself with both punches and kicks."

The boy took the advice and was now ready to face Hydrana. "Think Hydrana will be expecting us to face her again in our mutated forms?" He now asked his older cousin.

"If she isn't, it'll be a nasty surprise to her," Rachel replied as she looked over her shoulder to see the other Portal Masters also training, including Elliott. Despite being the only one to reverse the mutation Hydrana had given him, the Water/Dark Portal Master also trained with the others to be ready to face the succubus and defeat her.

Master Eon suddenly appeared. "Portal Masters, please come to the meeting room," he said.

The twelve instantly did so and he addressed them. "As you know, Hydrana is not one to underestimate and despite only having the dark orb, she can use it to her advantage. Therefore, I am giving the nine artifacts we have to some of the Skylanders to use as a last resort," he said.

"Hydrana probably won't be expecting that," Blaze said.

"That's what we're hoping for," the guardian said with a nod. "Rachel, are you all ready to go face Hydrana?"

"We've been waiting a long time to face that _bruja_ for what she did to us and the pain she put our friends and family through," the cyborg-mutated girl said. "We still need a strategy and I think we should have a few of us be a surprise attack."

"She's right," Blaze said. "Hydrana will be powerful and if we can surprise her, we just might get the upper hand."

"I think Elliott should be one of the surprise attacks," Isabel said. "He's the only one of us that can currently use Skyelemental right now."

"True, but he'll need help," Bree said, gazing around and finally nodding at Crystal. "Crystal is the smallest of us, which means she's fast. She could also be another surprise attack."

"And perhaps Jamie can be another one," Drew said. "With his powers, if timed right, Hydrana would have a hard time landing a hit on him or even stopping him."

Rachel looked at the three. "What do you guys think?" She asked. "Are you up to being the surprise attacks?"

"Count me in!" Jamie said instantly.

"Me too!" Crystal said.

"I'm in too," Elliott said with a nod.

Kairi spoke up next. "Katie and I can do a surprise team up," she said. "An above and below attack."

"That's a great idea!" Katie said excitedly.

"Bree and I can use darkened corners to our advantage," Isabel said. "If Hydrana was driven into a corner, we could surprise her with an attack."

"And if we switched it up, she wouldn't know where we're hitting from," Bree said.

Sage perked up. "I can use burrow and surprise Hydrana with some root attacks," he said.

"And I can use the light to my advantage and blind her temporarily," Amelia said.

"Okay," Rachel said with a smile. "Then we all team up. Katie with Kairi. Isabel with Bree. Sage with Amelia. Jamie with Crystal and Elliott. Blaze with me. Drew, can we count on you to provide cover for the rest of us and block Hydrana's attacks?"

"You bet!" He said, ready to battle.

Rachel turned to Master Eon. "Are the Skylanders ready?" She asked, hoping their friends were all there.

"Every one of them," he said. "Portal Master, this battle will be like nothing you've face before, even when you battled Nebulous. Trust in each other and watch each other's backs."

"You must defeat Hydrana and get that dark orb back," Cassandra said. "If the good side of the dark orb is overcome with the bad side of the darkness, it could mean the end of the Dark Skylanders and the Dark Element."

"Which is why we're going to win and send Hydrana back where she belongs," Blaze said.

Explosions began outside. "Now's the time," Master Eon said gravely. "Hurry, Portal Masters, and good luck."

They nodded. "Alright, guys. Let's show that _bruja_ that we mean business!" Rachel said.

They yelled their agreements and charged in with every Skylander behind them, ready to defend Skylands and reverse the damage Hydrana had done.

In front of them, Hydrana appeared and she looked deadlier than ever. "She must have used the dark orb," Hood Sickle said.

Kairi saw it on her head. "There it is! On her crown!" She said.

Sure enough, Hydrana had the dark orb on a golden crown around her head and she paused, her eyes wide at seeing the mutated Portal Masters facing her along with the Skylanders. "Well, you mutants think you can take me on when you couldn't before? How pathetic," she sneered.

"You won't think so after we take you down," Isabel said firmly.

"You think that just because you mutated us that we're going to run and hide?" Bree snarled.

"Not a chance!" Katie said, narrowing her eyes.

"We don't give up that easily," Blaze said.

"Which spells bad news for you, Hydrana," Rachel said.

Hydrana actually looked a bit uncertain, to which Drew smirked. "What's wrong, Hydrana? Too scared to face your rebellious creations?" He taunted.

"Because you know we're taking you down!" Amelia said angrily.

"We'll see about that," the succubus said as her hands began to glow darkly.

"Charge!" Rachel and Blaze called out in unison as they all ran in, quickly finding positions that would work to their advantage so that their surprise attacks would be effective. The Skylanders dove in as well, ready to help.

The battle started off intensely as Hydrana launched her attacks, but surprisingly, none of them hit their marks. All the training the Portal Masters had done to adapt to their new forms helped them be prepared to dodge the succubus' attacks and land some attacks of their own. Even the surprise attacks from the dark corners from Isabel and Bree were giving Hydrana a headache.

After a bit, Hydrana went down on one knee and Rachel looked to Blaze. "What do you say, partner? Should we unleash our ultimate attack?" She asked.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master smirked, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Yes," he said before raising his voice. "Alright guys, ultimate attack!"

Hydrana braced herself for a barrage of attacks from the Skylanders, but it didn't happen. Looking up she found herself face to face with Amelia, Crystal, and Elliott with the Water/Dark Portal Master pressing the chest button on his shirt to activate his Skyelemental. "Now! Hit her with all you got!" He called out.

The succubus screamed as Crystal's fairy attacks and Amelia's blinding light attacks hit dead-on and Elliott raised his sword, striking hard before striking the dark orb off Hydrana's crown with a clean cut and grabbing it, noticing how it looked blacker than night, but suddenly, as he held it, the bad part of the darkness dispersed, leaving the good part of the darkness behind. "Alright! We've got the dark orb!" He called out.

"Quick, Skylanders! Now is the time!" Master Eon's voice called out to them.

Ten Skylanders leapt up and Elliott handed the dark orb to Blackout, who took it and got ready to use it. Bouncer landed with the gold gauntlets in his hands, Wolfgang held the twin dragon statues, Bad Juju held the Crystal Tornado, Thumpback held the Sea Star Water Fountain, Ninjini held the Crown Of Silver Flowers, Wildfire held the flaming sword, Crusher held the giant shield with the rare gems, Knight Light held the Sun Quartz Bottle, and Mysticat held the Ray Gun. Drew got ready to shield any attacks that came at the ten Skylanders, who held up the artifacts, which charged up with the ultimate power. "Wow!" Crystal said.

"That's a lot of power," Blaze said, sensing the power of the artifacts.

Rachel smirked. "Now's our chance," she said. "We need to distract Hydrana and give the artifacts time to charge up."

"Then let's do it!" Kairi said with a cheer.

The others echoed the cheer and ran at Hydrana, attacking her fast and furiously, distracting her as the artifacts fully charged up. "Go!" Bouncer called out.

They all jumped away from Hydrana just as a combined power beam from the ten artifacts hit the succubus full on, making her scream as it drained her power rapidly. A huge explosion rocked the ground and they all tried to see through the haze of dust and found Hydrana on the ground, unable to move. Nebulus and Solaceon picked her up and glared at her. "You're not welcomed here, Hydrana," Nebulus hissed.

"Now, you are banished from Skylands forever," Solaceon said, opening a portal and the two threw her inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hydrana screamed as she was pulled into the worm hole and it closed, preventing her from ever coming back to Skylands.

Just then, colorful lights surrounded the eleven mutated Portal Masters and lifted them up in the air. "What's going on?" Isabel asked.

Crystal gasped. "We defeated her, guys!" She called out.

"That means...," Katie trailed off, a smile on her face.

"We're changing back to normal!" Rachel cried out.

The light disappeared and in its place were the eleven Portal Masters, fully restored and smiling.

"Kairi! My beautiful mermaid!" Thumpback cried out, scooping her up in a hug and a kiss.

"Isabel!" Rattle Shake called out, pulling her into a hug and kissing her soundly. She returned the kiss and hugged him back.

"Bree!" Trigger Happy cried out, hugging her excitedly, making her laugh as she hugged him.

"Drew!" Knightmare cried out, happy tears in her eyes as she hugged him. He cupped her face and kissed her soundly.

"Katie!" Freeze Blade cried out, spinning her over his head as she laughed and they too shared a loving kiss.

"Amelia!" Doom Stone cried out, catching her and hugging her close. "My lovely gem."

She giggled. "My strong knight," she said to him before they kissed.

"Blaze!" Roller Brawl cried out in happiness, tackling him to the ground and kissing his face repeatedly. "Oh, my flaming fire! You're back!"

He smiled. "Sure am," he said, kissing her lovingly.

"Elliott! We did it!" Echo cried out happily before she and him shared a loving kiss too.

"Sage!" Whirlwind tackled him to the ground and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Me too, Whirlwind," he said with a smile.

"Jamie!" Enigma called out, catching the boy as he ran towards him and hugging him tight, wrapping part of his cloak around the boy. "Oh, Jamie, thank goodness you're alright."

"That's our Jamie," Sunburn said with pride as they all gathered close for hugs.

"Crystal!" Spitfire called out, running towards the young girl.

"Spitfire!" She said joyfully, running towards him and jumping at him. He fell to the ground as he caught her and was laughing as she hugged him as Crystal's other Skylanders joined in too, hugging the young girl happily.

Rachel turned and found Magna Charge racing towards her at full speed. "My beautiful proton!" He called out, making her giggle as she raced towards his loving arms and hugged him back.

"Oh, Magna," she said with a smile. "We did it! We saved Skylands again!"

"Yes, we did," he said with a smile.

Cassandra nodded. "They did well," she said and looked at Master Eon. "There will be a temporary four month truce between us, Master Eon, and I'll personally make sure my nosy son doesn't mess with my books again."

Master Eon nodded. "I accept the truce," he said.

Cassandra then left with a screaming Kaos behind her while the victorious Portal Masters and Skylanders returned to the Academy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Flare cried out, racing towards her mother and father. Viola was right behind her, crawling very fast to get to her parents. While she hadn't yet masters standing up and walking yet, she learned to crawl very fast. The proud parents scooped up their little girls in hugs.

"Mommy!" Slate cried out, reaching for his mother, who accepted him and held him close.

"I'm here, Slate," she soothed.

Isabel's son tackled her in his happiness and was hugging her, happy to have her back, making her and Rattle Shake laugh as they hugged their son back.

"Mommy!" "Mama!"

The twin cries from her children made Rachel turn and catch both Speedlight and Autumn in her arms. "I'm here, my little angels," she said with a smile. "I'm here."

Roller Brawl smiled at Blaze and took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "Guess what, honey?" She said.

He smiled and felt something kick his hand and his eyes widened before a huge grin broke out on his face and he kissed her soundly, making her giggle before they gently broke away and she turned to all of them. "Seems we have another thing to celebrate too," she said.

"What's that?" Crystal asked curiously.

Blaze grinned. "Roller's pregnant with our third child," he said.

Cheers went up in the air. "We're going to have a baby brother or sister!" Flare cheered happily, hugging her little sister, who looked very happy too.

Nebulus smiled as Master Eon placed the relics in safe places. "There, that should do it," he said and then sighed. "That was no doubt one of the most grueling things the Portal Master had ever had to go through."

"I agree," Nebulus said. "But they triumphed, as I knew they would."

Master Eon nodded. "And now, it will be peaceful for a bit and we can all relax," he said.

Two hands came around Nebulus' waist. "That's what I plan to do with my love," came Solaceon's voice, which made the Dark Female Giant giggle.

The celebration of their victory and the upcoming birth of Blaze and Roller Brawl's third child went on for many nights, filling everyone with happiness and helping the Portal Masters to become even closer friends with each other and the Skylanders they called their friends and family.

* * *

 **And that concludes "A Trial Unlike Any Other". A huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, liked, and followed this story. robotman25 and myself had a blast writing it. Thanks again, Amigo! :)**

 **Please leave robotman25 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
